The Captain's Dick Belongs To The Whole Crew! Like Hell It Dose!
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A series where Gran, captain of the GranCypher, has to deal with the extremely horny women of his crew. Tags: Vanilla
1. Chapter 1-Little Maid Dauna

**I do not own Granblue Fantasy or any of its characters**.

* * *

**Summary: Gran is getting overworked by all the paperwork given to him. And sweet little Danua has just the thing to relax him. Or work him to death. Whichever comes first. **

**Tags: Shorkstacks, Vanilla GranXDanua**

* * *

Little maid Danua

"Ahhh…" Gran sighed in his office. The stacks upon stacks of documents piled high on his desk and seemed never-ending.

The seventeen-year-old captain of the Grandcypher sighed. His neat but messy brown hair looked a little deflated as he could barely see over the massive amounts of documents he had to read and sign off on.

Being a sky fairer is a life filled with adventure and danger. Battling hordes of monsters. Save kingdoms and people. Meeting new friends and find all types of legends and treasures. And-

"So much… paperwork." Gran slumped his head on the desk. While that is mostly true, a captain needs to sign off on many goods and provisions for their crew. However, Gran is special in that he has extraordinary people on his crew. Form the legendary and powerful Eternals to officers meant to watch over him and his crew from many factions, the documents are more than just signing off on the mountains of food that he and crew eat daily.

"I've been stuck in this chair for three days…." The young man mourned his youth.

The knock on the door brought him out his thoughts.

"Come in."

'God, I hope it's not Katalina with more of this!' Gran's fearful thought were luckily dashed as it wasn't the sisterly, but serious knight that walked through his door.

"Ca…tin…" It was Danua. A draph crewmate of his.

A race of people who varies in size for gender. The men are massive, tall muscular people with horns like bulls. While the woman are small; rarely ever taller then five feet even, they are busty and curvy. Even at young ages, they can have the bodies of full-grown women.

However, the small, but busty young lady wasn't wearing normally somewhat dirty white sundress.

"Egh!? Wha-What are you wearing!?"

Danua, the sweet dark magic wielding girl, still with her thumb in her mouth, wore with what could be called in simple terms a slutty maid's outfit. The frilly black and white top could barely even contained the young girl's healthy bust. About the size of Gran's head, the small tube top, that showed off her tones flat belly, has her pale flesh spilling over the sides of it. Her bright pink nipples poking from the top of it. Her long dark hair is tied in a neat ponytail that dances just above her large, bouncy rear.

Her skirt is painfully short and didn't even pass her upper thigh. Squeezing in her round, shapely ass, that Gran knows that the smallest gust of air would show him everything. And with her supple, powerful thighs being hugged tightly in her black stocking that traveled underneath the micro skirt, Gran is having a real had time looking away. And her innocent but alluring gaze promised nothing but heavenly delights and intertwined bodies.

Gran couldn't take his gaze off her overly sexy costume.

*Thump! *

Nor could he stop himself from getting an erection hard enough to nearly jump out his pants and dent the underside of his desk.

"What-Who- "

"Help…work…. hard…." Danua spoke in that same broken way. The trauma in her past making her speech hard, but after spending so long with the captain and his crew she's gotten better at form words. And Gran's gotten good enough to understand her with her helpful but scary puppets Hansel and Gretel.

"Ah…. you're trying to help me relax." Gran smiled at the kind of girls intentions. Even with his dick immorally trying to jump out of his pants and ravage the poor girl.

'Hansel and Gretel put her up to this I know it.' The sky captain thought with annoyance twitch in his eye. The two puppets always try to interfere with his and her relationship. Their feelings for each other are more than mutual, and sex is a common thing between them. Yet Gran's morals always takes a hit whenever he beds his tiny but busty lover.

Danua's innocent air and sweet heart would make the devil swoon. She may have a scary look to her with messy sun dress and evil looking dolls but her dark red eyes are as pure as possible. It makes Gran feel a little evil after they make love. He feels as though he's taking advantage of her. And it doesn't help that the two puppets are trying really hard for them to get Danua pregnant with his kid. In a crude, but an effective honey trap.

'Your such a good guy captain! So marry her already! You indecisive asshole!'

'Hm. Hm. You're a very responsible man Captain. So we know you'll take care of Danua and your future children.'

"It's not that easy you wooden hell spawns. I am not ready to be a dad yet…." Gran mumbled under his breath.

'Although maybe she's taking advantage of me…' Gran thought as he remembers the time she easily convinced him for rut in the ship's storage room.

"Ma…ter?" Danua said lifting up her skirt. Showing off the front her thong that just shyly hid her groin under her pantyhose. Tilting her head in question with a pure curiously but her intentions are all but saintly.

"Ugh." Gran suddenly slammed his head on the desk in agony. Hiding her erection hitting the desk while always trying to regain his senses. Trying his best to ignore the seedy thoughts of taking Danua by the horns and snapping this desk into his head. His angel spoke peace. Telling him that this is all a trick form Danua's evil dolls. And that he should just pat her head and continue his work.

But he's devil wouldn't let the image of her voluptuous breast nearly slipping out of that tiny top. Or how that deep red thong that squeezed in along with her supple thighs in her black stockings. All teasing him as they kept peeking out of her micro skirt.

Gran shook his head. He is the captain of the GranCypher. Hero of the skies. Defender of-

"Hey!" The young captain looked down under his desk to find just who was messing with his pants.

"Pat...pat..." It was Danua. Playfully nudging her cheek at the long tent. And looked up at the captain. Her big innocent red eyes looking up at him with her head tilting at him in question.

"Mas...ter?"

*Crash! *

That was the sound Gran's reasoning being shot by his devil and pushed out the window of the GranCypher by his angel.

"Servants don't use their hands when severing their master~." Gran grave primal growl as he took a firm hold of the young draph's horns. Danua didn't need her master to tell her how he wanted to be pleased. Using her teeth, the slowly dragged the zipper to her master's pants down.

"Ah!?" However, she barely got halfway down before Gran's mighty cock burst out and gave her a weighty tap on her forehead. The hearty ten-inch cock looked utterly bestial as it's thick veins pulsated with heat. Twitching angry at her as heavy drools of pre-cum dripped on her forehead. The deep, penetrating musk of her master's lust made her shiver in delight.

The young draph didn't hesitate to take her master's fat tip in her mouth. Her full lips warping around it with her tongue swirling around the underside of the engorged tip. Steadily she took more in. Lower head furthers down the twitching shaft. Moaning and sighing more and more at the salty taste that tickled her tongue.

"Haa…" Danua pulled, dangling strings of spit connecting form her lips to the spit covered prick. With half of the shaft only covered in her saliva, the little maid took to dragging her tongue up and down along the full length. Letting the shaft rest on her head as she trailed a long line of spit along the underside of the cock, to the cum filled sack.

"Mm..." Danua moaned as she took licked one sack. Swirling her tongue around the jumping jizz pocket before taking it in her mouth. Pursuing her lips, she suckled the sack. Pulling it back and releasing it so it would bounce free. Turning to the other and give it just as much treatment. Licking and kissing it before taking it in her mouth. Slurping at the meaty sack and lavishing it with her tongue. Feeling the weight, and heat of the sack shiver in her mouth made her already moist pussy, practically gush with arousal.

Gran pulled her head back up by her horns to take her back up his cock and swallow it whole. Dauna's throat spasming and shaking from the beastly cock throbbing in her gullet as Gran started to thrust in her face.

"Good girl." Gran groaned as Danua steadily bobbed her head on half his shaft. Covering the burly cockhead in sweet kisses and licks. "Remember; No hands."

Danua followed her master's words and kept her hands between her legs as she bobbed her head further down Gran's cock at a faster pace. Keeping her hands between her legs as she threw her head on Gran's dick. The young captain holding on to her horns and pushed his hips upwards. Hitting her throat and making the slutty maid gag as he used them as handlebars. Slamming Danua's face into his crotch as her neck bulged out from the sheer size of his erection.

All the while Gran bared his teeth and grunted out in lust. Even with the rough pace, sweet little Danua still kept his cock in her mouth like a vice. Her tongue felt divine as it lapped every inch of his shaft while her the swallowing of her throat pumped his raging cock. It was too much for him to take and with a grunt, the young captain held Danua down on his waist. His cum rushing from his cock in a massive thick burst.

Dense powerful blast of cum rocketed out of Gran's cock and erupted into Danua's mouth. It splashed out her sealed lips and shot of her nose for a moment before she started happily swallowing the gelatinous seed.

"Don't forget to swallow your treat…" Gran sighed as he let his cock shoot it's goopy discharge into the hungry Draph's gullet. His hips twitching with every sharp burst of cum that fired out his prick as his slutty little maid happily drank his semen. His balls jumping against Dauna's face as all his troubles with paperwork melted away.

"Mm... mmm…" Dutifully, the little maid swallowed her master's seed. Her deep swallowing and hungry moans could be heard throughout the young sky captain's office. They could have been caught, yet Danua couldn't care less as she gleefully devoured her master's ball batter.

With a loud pop, Duna cum filled cheeks bouncing a little, Gran's still rock-hard member slipped out of her mouth.

"Haa…" Duna opened her mouth to show her master just how well she drunk his thick cock batter. Stings of spit laced her lips together, but her mouth was clear of anything white.

"But you still look hungry," Gran smirked as he patted Duna's head. The little Draph closing her eyes in bless form her lover's attention.

Gran lifted the small woman up and placed her on his desk. Her large breast smothering and pushing aside the paperwork as Gran tore through her stockings and pulled her thong aside. Her glinting pink pussy twitching out to the cold air of his office. Making Duana shiver as her muff drip long strings of lust. Gran looked over her with a ravenous grin. Groping and pawing at her large, plush rear, the sky captain hummed at the softness of her flesh.

"Mm…Mas…ter…" While the horny maid wiggled and moaned impatiently. Begging for her lover's burning cock with tiny thrusts of her hips.

"Guess I better give you your reward then~." The young human smirked as he lined up his cock at her shuddering muff. Getting a good grip on her horns before slamming into her. His raging pecker slamming right into her womb.

"Ahh~!" Gran didn't need Duna's puppets to tell that the young Draph was enjoying his cock. Her slick muff squeezed and choked his cock even more so than her mouth. Her wet slick walls clamp down on him as Gran crashed into her jiggling ass. Using her horns, Gran slammed the Draph's tiny, gasping form into him.

"Haa! Ahh! C-Captain!" Danua begged and clawed at the rocking of the desk. Her body is on fire as Gran's cock relentlessly slammed into her. Arching her back as she suddenly came in a furious spray of lust that ruined all of Gran's work. Yet neither of them care as they were too deep in their lust to notice. Gran's cock continuing its brutal assault in Danua's little twat. Even she came, Gran didn't hold back pulling back even harder on her horns as while he growled out his next orgasm.

"Here it comes!" Gran shouted as his cock pulsed. Rocking into Danua as hard as he could as she herself mewled out a desperate cry.

"Inside!"

Gran complied and gave his maid a viral, healthy blast of cum in her pussy. Thick heated cum splashed into her womb and dripped out of their tight connection. As the both shudder and shook through their orgasm. Gran's jizz thicker than the first shot and oozing out of Dauna's cock hungry, twitching muff.

"Ki…kiss…mas…ter..." Danua panted as the euphoria of her orgasm started to subside. Drooling on the paperwork as she laid in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her body shaking as Gran lean on her back. Playfully nipping at her pointed ears and kissing at her back. Getting sweet purrs from her as she begged her lover for more. His cock is still stiff and ready to plow her hungry cunt.

"Greedy little servant, aren't you?" Gran chuckled as helped turn Danua around on her back. Immediately Danua wrapped her arms around Gran's neck and kiss. Her legs locked him in place as Gran threw his hips into her. Doing more than rocking the desk as his cock slammed into her sperm filled slit. The loud thumping, hide the cracking sound that came from the desk.

They are so in thrilled in their lovemaking, Gran and Danua did care for the flying papers and the rocking of the oak desk. Their tongues and lips wrestled and fought with one another in a passionate and loving embrace with Danua pulling and tugging at Gran's hair. And the young man plunged his raging hard-on in his lover. Passing right into her womb like a beast as they both cried and groaned in lust.

"Maa~! Cum! Gran!" Danua peppered Gran's face with desperate sweet kisses for taking his lips again. Wrestling with his tongue as his battered her muff and passing right into her womb. The lustful draph locked her leg tightly around Gran. Keeping him in place as he let his cock spew another thick load of cum inside her. Pushing the previous load deeper inside her as she groaned in her constricting but loving hold.

Both of them locked up and moaned into each other's lips as they came. White cum erupted as Danua's muff squashed and choked his dick form her gushing release. Taking his cum as deep into her as possible as Gran hugged her.

"G-Gran…" Danua moaned his name. Giving her captain sweet kisses on his cheek as he rested his forehead on hers. They were sweet but also needy as she nipped at his ear. Grinding her dibbling slit against her stiff erection.

"Well, it's the master's job to satisfy his servants." Gran chuckled as he restarted his thrusting. His paperwork is long forgotten.

-OOO-

"Uwa…. I am going to hell…. " Gran, the brave powerful captain of the impressive GranCypher, wept in the corner of his office. "I am going to hell and Katalina is going to kill me by burying me in paperwork…."

Gran turned his back from the truth of his desk being snapped in two. His and Danua's lovemaking had reached a rather rough climax. As in he snapped the wooden desk in half. The documents all soiled by their sexual fluids, and the desk looked like it was cut in half. It looked less like two lovers romancing each other, and more like a storm went through it.

"Pat….pat…" Danua gently patted her lover's head.

'Well it's not like I hated it….' Gran thought with a smile as he looked at Danua. The sweet draph smiling warmly at him as well as she patted his head.

"I guess a break every now and then isn't so bad…" Gran said as he enjoyed his little maid's head pats. They revitalized him and put him at ease.

"Pat…"

Until the little draph pated his crotch. Her big dark eyes looking up at him with lustful purity.

"….I am…not going to get any work done at this rate huh?"

Gran gave a beaten sigh. Even when relaxing the sky captain still has a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Lewding cute little Danua is odd. One hand, she's so sweet and like a little sister. On the other...sexy cowgirl...**

**Tell me what you think in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2-If you can't choose

**Summary: Gran is a simple captain. He wants to go on adventures with his crew and eventually settle down with a wife a child. Too bad his crewmates are going shatter that dream by giving him the biggest harem possible. Weather he likes it or not.**

**Tags: Humor, Romance, orgy, rough, sex, impergnation **

* * *

Ch2.

If you can't choose, we'll choose for you

"Girls! Girls! That's enough!"

Gran captain of the Grancypher successfully pushed off the six women of his crew off of him. Pushing the girls off his bed as he sat in his room. As he the young man who's fought an army of Primals and soldiers, is in his most dangerous battle yet.

Stopping a group of his female crew member form, in their own words, getting pumped so full of his cum that they'll be popping out his kids for years.

It is no surprise Gran has gained the attraction of so many women on his ship with six in front of him not being the only ones. It took him a while to realize that he is the reason why most of his crewmates are women, and his handsome features and cheery attitude has been attracting them like bees to honey. However, he seems to have attraction more than just a few love interest as he is corner in the middle of the night in his room by some of the more forceful ladies of his team.

Yuel, with her black tail wagging cheerfully back and forward, sat on the edge of the captain's bed. The excited and bouncy erune couldn't hold back her smile in her racy black lace bra, that looked a size too, small and panties. Her healthy chest nearly slipping out with her nipples poking out of the tip of her top. Her large fox-like ears swiveled around in excitement as she licked her fangs in anticipation.

Sig, the impressively busty fishing woman, pouted with her arms crossed under her impressive breast held in her reveling deep blue top. While she isn't a draph, she still can put a few to shame with how ample her chest is as it seems to nearly slip out small top. Her wide hips hidden under a deep blue tunic as she wasn't like the other girls in the room wanting to dress up. Though her long raven hair is in a ponytail that waved back and forth as if mimicking Yuel's tail as she shifted her hips in annoyance.

Heles gave a disappointed stare at her captain. In her dark, passionate red nighty that has holes for her modest bust to stick out, had her hands on her curvy bear hips. Her long gorgeous white hair waving behind her. Complimenting her stunning red eyes and sharp noble features. Though she is dressed more like the property of a man who owns a harem, she still stood out in the six beautiful women with her own stunning grace.

Arulumaya looked oddly clam. Maybe the wise, future seeing harvin could already see the future and needed worry about the outcome, but she lounged on Gran's bed in nothing but a red lacy garter belt and stocking that put emphasis on her generous, and head-turning hips. The long black hair woman has a sultry smile on her face as she watched the young man frantic try to calm everyone down. Harvin women are known for being bottom-heavy, the opposite of draph's that are heavier in the chest, but mature alluring Arulumaya had all the women in the room beat in terms of her rear that seemed to curved endlessly. Even though she only came up to Gran's knees, she appeared to hold the most mature air in the room with her sparkling hazel eyes.

Kumbhira is utterly the opposite as the mature harvin. The dark-skinned draph had gotten the wrong, or right considering who you ask, costume form Meter and she could barely cover her voluptuous body with her hands. Her long blonde hair complemented her black string bra that showed off her bare breast. Her thong, with white embordering edges, was the only thing that covers any part of her body. Along with the tight thigh highs around her legs. She looked utterly beautiful, but her face is so red Vyrn would confuse her for an apple. Through the love for her captain pushed past her embarrassment as she wasn't going to back down from the army of women fighting for her captain's affection.

Narmaya, the lest dress but the most outstanding of the six girls, is the most eager of them. With Gran holding back the sisterly draph, pushing her face back with his hands, as he spoke. Her long lavender hair matched her pure white garter stockings and nothing else she wore. Her large breast, a common trait for female dprahs, swayed bear just like her round bottom as she tried to 'take care' of her little bother figure.

The captain is no fool to think none of these women are after him. He can be a little dense but with how blunt some of the women on his crew can be, it wasn't hard to figure out their affections. Yet Gran is a bit of a traditionalist. He wants to eventually settle down with a wife and child like a normal adventure and continued on his adventures.

"Look I understand. I've been very wishy washy on picking between everyone and that's something no captain should ever do. I am sorry for doing that. It's just hard to pick between you all." Here and now the captain made his stand. Smiling handsomely at his crew mates he said. "But today I will make my choice and chose which one of you will be my wife. How does that sound?"

-OOO-

"Haa~! Oh~! G-Gran!"

Yuel bounced up and down on Gran's cock with relentless, feverish and rampaging lust. Her tongue flying about as she moaned and swooned in delight. Her nails digging into her lover's chest and her tail flicking wildly as she rode him to her climax. Throwing her head back in a beautiful cry off lust with her body locking up while her pussy spasmed and worked the beefy large cock raging inside her.

The hearty cock shot its third load inside her. This one somehow just as thick and viral as the last as it blasted in her womb to join it's other loads inside her. The lovely erune felt her pussy warm-up from the thick deluge of seed exploding inside her. Sending her reeling as she threw her head back in blessing of her release.

And Gran….

"Mmmph!"

Has his face buried in Arulumaya's pussy. The wide-hipped harvin wiggled her hips and moaned at young man's lips moving and flicking at her dripping sex. Though all that movement is out his desperate attempts to get from under her and escape. Since the 'great captain' is chained to the bed by his arms and legs with the girls having their way with him for the past six hours.

Narmaya, who is with Heles and Sig licked at Gran's twitching sack as it deposited its cum inside Yuel, pouted up at her. Heles's sucked on one ball, keeping the left one in her mouth as she sucked and twirled it around in her mouth. Sig mimicked her only leaving heavy kisses on the right one while Narmaya licked the rest of the length in the shaft that pulsating inside Yuel.

On his side, Kumbhira has her body pressed against him. Her large chest mashed up against him with her nipples rubbing on Gran's stomach while she toyed with his chest. Kissing at his own stiff nipples as she rubbed her own on his belly. Like the other girls at his taint, her holes leaked his seed she has been filled a few hours ago. Her shyness gone and now is replaced with lust as she played with her captain's body with her hands messaging Gran's muscles. Kissing at the few scars he had gotten over his years of adventuring as she rubbed herself on him.

"Muu~…It's my turn Yuel." The sisterly draph pouted as she wiggled her hips impatiently. Her large bouncy rare lightly bumping the other girls next her. Each of their twitching muff's is filled to the brim with so much cum every movement they made, more dipped out their pussy.

Gran all the while is dizzy with sex and lust. Pinned down and ravaged by beautiful women at every part of his body. His lips, his cock, and chest are all smothered in his female crewmates. Each one other their sexes are as tight as a vice and wetter than the Auguste sea. Milking his cock for every ounce of cum they could. It's a pleasure that could rival heaven itself and the place of a man's dreams.

However, he is the captain of the Grancypher. He takes on primals every day. He went toe to toe with the most powerful people in all the skies and won. He won't fall so easily into the debauchery of his crewmates.

"ORA!" Shooting his up, Gran snapped the chains around in rage. With a roared Gran leaped up, throwing the girls off him and pushing the lusty harvin off him. He placed her on his bed with her legs spread and his cock raging and poking at her gaping slit.

An anger sneer on his face as he growled, "If you girls are that intent on fucking me. Then I'll give you one you won't forget!"

Although it sounded like a threat, the captain was just giving the horny women everything they wanted. He's lust dazed mind didn't notice the gleeful smiles on the girl's face as he rammed his shaft in the petite woman's slit. Never let it be said the women of the Grancypher aren't opportunist.

The lustful harvin mewled and moaned under her captain's rutting hips. His cock making a small bulge grow and shrink in her belly as he slammed the whole thing in her small pussy. Wrapping her small legs around him as he pummeled her slit wildly. Arulumaya showed no reservations in letting Gran have his way with her. Taking his frustration out on the tiny woman in a sexual rampage sent them both reeling in moans and howls of delight.

With a growl, Gran let loses a torrent of cum inside the diminutive woman. Her belly growing with every thick blast of spunk rushing inside her. Arulumaya purring in delight as she dug in her nails in Gran's back as she got her first batch of cum for the night. Every profuse burst making her sudden and shake as jizz started to leak out form her stuffed sex. She sighed blissfully as Gran pulled out her, his cock soaked in their arousal and still as stiff ever, and just laid in the bed. Basking in her after glow as the future she foretold came true in the best manner possible.

Narmaya, eager as ever didn't even wait her turn as she pounced on the captain. Crashing her lips with his as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Gran took it in stride with his arms holding her waist and impaling her on his shaft. Bouncy her on his cock as he pelted him with loving and overbearing kisses. Swiftly being her to a loud orgasm as he filled her back up with more than enough cum to replace the small amount that leaked out her.

The captain became a raging beast of lust as he jumped from one woman to the next. One moment he'd have Kumbhira on her hands and knees, pulling at her horn as he slammed his cock inside her. With the other girl's kissing on her bare chest and shoulders.

And the next moment, while the sisterly draph laid on her back with her captain's jizz pooling out of her, Gran would be holding Heles up against him. The noblewoman is holding on desperately to Gran with her arms wrapped around his head, and her lips viciously kissing his own as he bounced her up and his cock. With Yuel and Sig tending to his flying sack that spasmed and shuddered as it shot it's fifth deluge of cum inside the noble woman.

He jumped from lover to lover for hours on end. Laying Heles and Yuel on top of one another while his cock pumped in and out of their holes. His hands groping and swatting at their tones asses as both their muffs and anus leaked his cum. Having Sig ride his cock while Heles rode his face. Both women toying with their own bodies, the busty fishing woman sucking on the sensual noble's tits while she let her message and pull at her own pillowy chest.

By the end of it, the girls were left panting and satisfied. Their chest heaving and their lips sighing in bless as they could feel Gran seed reach their wombs and penetrate their eggs. Even though a pool of it leak out form her as they leaned against his bed, they are undoubtable with child.

However, the captain isn't done with his punishment.

Taking a long drink for a red elixir bottle, Gran sighed as smashed the bottle on the ground. His energy and stamina getting renewed as his cock jumped back to life. Looking even bigger than before as he cracked his neck for the next six hours. Making the girls panic a little.

"U-Uh…M-May it would be wise for a break…" Heles panted as she tried to reason with the captain.

"Oh?" Who gave a sweet smile that didn't reach his eyes as she stepped closer to his victim-er lovers. "And who's bright idea was it to tie me to the bed?"

"T-Technically that was Narmaya's idea…" Yuel chuckled weary as the shadow of Gran's cock loomed over all them. Like a blade of an axe for an execution. It's veins throbbing just as angry as the vein in Gran's head.

But still he laughed with her that unhappy smile on his face. Making the girl's relax a little as the young man's anger would lead him to-

"None of you will be walking straight by the time I am done…."

Or not.

And true to the captain's words all the girls were bedridden for a week with smiles on their faces, and numb legs after this.

-OOOO-

"Wow, Sig! Your belly getting so big now!" Sweet Lyria, the adorable blue-haired girl squealed happily at the water born woman's round stomach.

"I feel like I am about to pop at any moment!" The fishing woman smirked. Rubbing her excepting stomach proudly as the blue haired girl gazed in awe.

It was a scene, that months ago wouldn't be heard of on the Grancypher, but now is a staple of the ship as many of the women are lounging and walking around with pregnant bellies. Form the sweet and quite draph Dunna, and the Society Sargent Ilsa. To Charlotta, the harvin captain of the Holy Knights, to some of the Eternals Thero, Niyon, and Tweyen. Even a few of the primals like Medusa, Athena, Macula, Europa and even the stoic Alexiel has a belly that's ready to pop.

Word had spread of the captain's unintentional harem and it seemed half of his whole crew wanted in on the action. And no matter how hard the young man tired, he couldn't stop any of their advances. As the women would swarm him at any time and any day like a natural disaster. He couldn't stop them if he wanted to. He had to even fight off Vira who he had thought was coming to kill him for getting to close to Katalina. Again. Until he ended up in her bed the next morning covered in kisses and wrapped in the mad woman's embrace.

He thought he had found friends in, Katalina and Apollo when they had wanted to speak to him about a quest. Calling out to him like normal with Apollo being in her full armor no less.

"Whoa easy their now." Eugen said with worry as watched his daughter and the former captain of the Est Empire get their weapons for a spar. With their bellies at least three months pregnant.

"You two can't just be going around swing your swords. You've got another person to watch out for." The old adventure sighed as this was the tenth time, he had to stop the two today. Rubbing his beard as he felt his eye patch start to irritate from the headache he was getting.

"Geh...Your right but I fear I would get rusty." Katalina response as she looked down at her ever-growing stomach.

"We'll take it easy." The former black knight growled at her father.

"Judging from how Gran was limping last night, I don't think you two know what the word means…."

He thought they weren't going to double team him in the storage room. Only for that to exactly happen. With all them to ending up in the up in the ship's storage closet and going at it for six hours. It has been a madhouse on the ship for months. A happy madhouse but a mad one none the less with Gran having the biggest wedding in his life on the deck of his ship. He is still shocked he got all of his wives names on one ring on his finger.

However, he will never say he is unhappy. The total opposite in fact. If anything, he's happier than ever to have such a big family. It may not be exactly what he wanted, but no man would be dumb enough to complain about and army of beautiful women loving him. The only problem he can point at is the teasing….

The great captain stood at the helm of the ship with Rackham and Vyrn with a very troubled expression. With his two friends having the biggest grins on their faces but not even looking at the blush on Gran's as he tried to ignore their snickering.

"Wow buddy when I said you had it in ya, this isn't want I meant." The small dragon tired his best to hold back a loud snicker along with the Rackham who is steering the ship.

"Yeah, you really showed the ladies huh captain?" Rackham didn't even try to hide his grin as he guided the ship.

"Shut it." Gran growled between his teeth.

"Maigisa, Almeida, Monika, Zooey, Korwa, Jeanne…." The helmsmen smirked.

"A few of the primals like Cerberus and Oliva." And Vyrn joined him.

With Gran growing more red with each word. "Stuff it!"

"Man, even Djeeta." Not that Vyrn or Rackham carried as they tried their best to hold back their laughter.

"To get your own sister pregnant. Only a true degenerate would be able to do something like that."

"If you both don't put a sock in it, I'll drop-kick the both of you overboard!" Gran snarled at his too friends with utter embarrassment on his face.

And finally, the two were silent. Letting Gran calmly enjoy the breeze of skies.

"Honey!"

Until a five-month pregnant Ilsa called out to him.

"Geh…" The captain sighed in defeat as his two friends only smirked at his listlessness.

* * *

**The two chapters this month were meant to have either Katalina and/or Charlotta, but my brain said nope. **

**Still tell me what you think in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3-The Rough Bunny in heat Strum

The Rough Bunny in heat Strum

**Summary: Sturm is helplessly in love with the captain of the Grancypher, Gran. Yet she's the emotional spectrum of a brick and a stone soul. With the little help of a cheeky Drang and a bunny, she may just get her feelings through to Gran.**

**Tags: Romance, humor, vanilla**

* * *

Ch. 3

The Rough Bunny in heat Strum

Silently, the large ship, the Grancypher glided through the skies. A quiet day for the massive group of skyfarers as they made their way to their next adventure.

"Hmph!"

At the surface at least.

Sturm's blades danced between her fingers as the deadly draph mercenary slashed at Gran. The young captain twirling and clashing his blade against her the same blinding speed that more than match his sparring partner's own. Sweat flicking off his messy but handsome short chestnut hair as he backflipped away from a slash that just barely teased the tip of his nose.

Yet Sturm is as relentless as usual. The short, fiery horned woman rushed at the young captain. Her dual blade's posed to strike as her blazing red eyes homed in on Gran's unprotected left guard. Sturm's cloak fluttered, covering her light armor of her revealing top, and red leotard. Her right armguard and greaves all filled with dents form the captain's powerful strikes. As beautiful as she is deadly, the diminutive mercenary held nothing back in her clod gaze.

"Ha!" Sturm's wide cow like ears twitched at every moment of hers and the captain's body as she stuck with a lighting fast thrust of her left sowrd.

"Hm!" With the metal gauntlets on his arms, Gran parried the thrust form the first blade form the red-headed mercenary that rushed him as he got back on his feet. Spinning her blade in her gloved hands, Sturm gave a reverse cut that didn't even get the chance to nick at Gran's blue tunic before his sword clashed with hers.

With his overwhelming strength, the young captain knocked Sturm with a mighty shove. She flew back, her metal boots digging into the wood floor of the deck before she leaps off back at young adventure. Like a bullet she lunged herself at him, and in a flash their weapons clashed in a fury of sparks as the slashed at each other in a blur of speed. Slashes, thrust and parries past by faster than a blink as the two sowrd users dueled with impressive skill.

"Hm. Captain Gran his improved quite a bit." Charlotta, the harvin captain of the Holy Knights nodded proudly as she watched her friend and sparring partner practice. From the top of ten large boxes stacked on top of one another.

"Indeed." Katalina nodded in agreement. The beautiful former knight of the Erste empire smiled at the young captain's improvements over their years of travel. "He was quite the fighter even before I meant him, but I think he could match me and you in skill."

"Heh. I hope so." Soriz chuckled at the beautiful light-haired woman. The muscled guff martial artist is a stark contrast to Katalina's armored knightly look. "The kid is going to take on the Eternals. He's going to need all the strength he can get."

"Come on Captain!" Stan, a friend of Gran's shouted in encouragement. The erune stood next to this draph fiancé Aliza as they both raved and roared at their friend as the spar raged on.

Another erune, the cheeky blue-haired partner of Sturm named Drang, smirked as he both heckled and cheered on his partner. "Come on Sturm! Don't let this be your fiftieth loss now!"

The mercenary ignored her talkative partner's words and danced between Gran's strikes. His blade faster then many could even see, yet Sturm could just barely see the horizontal slash that came down on her. She blocked it and swung her other blade as a counter.

"Haa!" But Gran spun and countered the vatical slash of Sturm's sword. She grunted under the weight of swing as Gran put more force then normal into it. Yet the captain didn't relent as he saw her hesitation and kept up his assault. Attacking with precision rapid slashes that got faster and faster with each swing. Even with Sturm's two blade's she was having a hard time keeping up with Gran's furious barrage.

As Gran bought his blade down for a mighty overhead swing, he vanished into thin air. Sturm's blade pushed against nothing for a moment until her ear's picked up on a single footstep.

"Ragh!" Gran reappeared suddenly and slashed his sword. Strum barely had anytime to bring her blade up to block the whirlwind strike, but her footing is unprepared for the sudden shift and she was sent flying. Sturm slammed into the ground with a groan. Yet before she could even re-open her eyes, the tip of the captain's sword is pointed at her head.

"Looks like it's my win again." Gran smiled kindly. A bead of sweat dripping off his face as he looked down at his former opponent.

"…. Yeah." Strum sighed quietly. Although there is still clearly some annoyance voice as she took his hand to stand up.

The seemingly cold mercenary looked rather bashful as she felt the captain's hand take her's, but it was only for a moment as whatever blush was on her face was stamped out with a controlled sigh. Sheathing her weapons as she turned to leave to her room to ponder her gains in her spar and the failings.

"Oh, Sturm." Gran called out to stoic woman.

"Yea-mm!?" Turning around Strum was met with Gran's hand on her cheek. Gently cleaning off some of the dust and dirt that got her face.

"You've got a little something there." The handsome smile on Gran's face would make anyone woman's heart swoon. And worse yet, it's not even close to intentional.

That blush wanted to come back with the force a raging dragon as she felt Gran run his hands gently cleaned her face. The fire tempered swordswoman has stabbed men for less. Yet she only waited until Gran was finished to growl and scold him.

"Do that again and I'll poke more hole in you then Drang…"

"Right sorry." Gran scratched his cheek in embarrassment at Sturm's glare.

It's not an unusual sight for the two as for the past five years the mercenary and the sky captain have known each other, they have gotten close. Well as close as someone as standoffish as Sturm would allow. Through, unlike her talkative partner Drang and a few others, she never stabbed the captain as a form of discipline. Through many thought, it is out of respect for the captain's skill. The keener eyed see it as something else.

"Alright, Gran. Time to see if you really have improved." Charlotta smiled as she leaped off her tower of boxes and pointed her blue sword Claiomh Solais at him. "Think you can keep up with my attacks this time?"

"Heh. Watch." Gran smirked as he twirled his blade in a flourish and slashed the air. Wind, nearly as sharp as any sowrd cut the deck a little form the strength of his blade. "You better not go easy on me, or you'll regret it!"

"You two better learn to hold back, because if you damage the Grancypher, your pockets will regret it!" Rackham bellowed form his place at the helm of the ship.

"Geh…." Both swordsmen worked up a sweat even before their spar.

Sturm, however, didn't stay to watch the fight. Deciding to go back to her room to sharpen more than her blade.

-OOO-

"…. Hm." In her own room, something that Gran insisted that she have even though she's only a temporary member of his crew, Sturm sat and polished one of her swords. Her amber eyes glaring at her weapon deep in thought. Yet it wasn't on her previous bout with the captain that made her face flare-up in a mighty blush.

"Damn it…" The hot-headed draph growled at her weakness in everything other than combat. The words she wanted to say danced on her tongue, but she would soon admit Drang is an actual genius then say them to the captain himself.

There was a loud, but polite knock on the door.

"Um, Strum. Is ok for us to come in?" And the polite voice of Lyria on the other side of it.

"Yeah." The mercenary said coolly.

The beautiful and sweet blue-haired girl, the captain's best friend, and Sturm's own partner all walked in the room together. Although while Vyrn and Lyria looked a little worried, the more usual smug grin on Drang's face worried her.

"Are you ok?" Lyria asked with her big blue eyes looking at the mercenary in concern.

"Yeah, you walked off in a bit of a huff. Did Losing to Gran get to you that much?" Vyrn titled his head as he hovered in the air.

"No. Not really." Looking at her blade, her own stoic and cold reflection looking back at her. "I know I can't beat him, but that doesn't mean I am not going to stop sparing with him. Every fight makes me stronger."

"Oh, that's not what's bothering our cold-hearted friend." Drang sang with his mysterious smirk.

A smirk that earned him pointed glare from Strum and her sword. "Stuff it you."

"What's wrong red? Come on tell us what's eating you?" Vyrn asked with a titled of his head.

Lyra, with nothing but pure kindness in her eyes, said, "Please. If there is anything troubling you, we'd want to help. You're our friend Sturm. Gran would be worried too."

"Mmmm…" Strum chewed on her thoughts for a moment. Wrestling with her embarrassment and knowing that if she doesn't get any help with her problem then it would only cause nothing but trouble in the future. It doesn't help that sweet Lyria had evoked the name of the captain that made her stone heart flutter.

"Come on now…." And there's the fact that Drang wouldn't let her hear the end of it. "Don't be shy…"

The nosy man's grin made her sigh as she tried to say the truth the, at this rate, maybe half the ship knows.

"I…me and Gran…" But her words choked up on her read blushing face. "Hrrmmmph…"

"Want me to tell them?" Drang was having too much as he asked his normally stoic teammate.

Sturm glared at the cheeky erune so hard she could have burned a hole through his head, the ship, and beyond as she weighed her options. "…Will you say it in a dumb manner?"

"Will you stab me?"

Sturm just pulled out her dubbed, Drang disciplining dagger, with a very high raised brow.

"Well basically…" Drang before he said another word ducked behind Lyria and quickly said. "Sturm is head over heels for our dear captain! Our cute little swordswoman is in love! Oh, is this what a parent feels like when they see their child finally grow up!"

Sturm, her face utterly red stood up from her bed and marched towards the snickering eurne who swiftly shrunk behind Lyra.

"Ah! You wouldn't hurt cute little Lyria would you?"

"…" Sturm looked at Lyra then at Drang.

"Lyra if you would." And then handed her dagger to the blue maiden.

"Eh?" Drang blinked.

"E-ei!" And Lyria struck.

"Arghhh!"

Drang leaped up in the air as his rear was poked rather painfully. And, while it wasn't as bad as Sturm's stabs, it still hurt.

"Ouchouchouchocuh!" Rubbing his throbbing butt, Drang glared at Sturm with tears of betrayal in his eyes.

"Here you are." Sturm said as she handed Lyria a piece of candy.

"Thank you!" The young girl smiled sweetly she took the small chocolate piece in her mouth.

"Just what are you teaching that poor girl!? The captain will hate you if he finds out!"

"Oh, he knows." Sturm said as she patted Lyria's head. "He let everyone on the ship know that they have the right to give you a little poke if you run your mouth for too long."

"Sadist! Your both made for each other because you're both evil sadists!"

Ture to the eunre pincushion's words, Sturm has fallen in love with the young captain. Like all forms of love, it happened when she least excepted and she can't pinpoint when where or how. The best she could say that it was two years ago after him and her were chatting at dinner.

They had been talking about simple things for hours. Sword techniques, old stories, and she found herself enjoying his company as she talked longer with him then she ever has with Drang. A small smile on her lips the whole time. It was different from when she talks with sneaky partner. The crafty erune always keeps her on her toes as he can crack her like an egg in figuring her out.

While not unpleasant and she'd only admit that on her death bed, she did have fun while being around her partner. However, Gran, she felt relaxed. Not once on edge. If anything, she always felt like he was floating. Gran could read her like a book, but never forcibly turned the pages like her partner. He gradually let them go their own pace. He didn't pull anything out her just to get her rise out her, if anything she actually got to see how it was to tease someone as she got the captain to blush a few times with terrible flirting.

Though the young man would still tease her more often form time to time, she never got really angry out it. Annoyed sure, but he would be back in her good graces with that stupid handsome look on his face. And now, it's been over two years and she still has no idea what to do about her feelings.

"Err we-well." Vyrn awkwardly chuckled. Trying to figure out how to respond to the knowledge that a woman who was hunting them years ago is now in love with his best friend. "You're basically frustrated because you don't know how to get his attention?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sturm growled with a massive blush on her face.

"Hmm…Yeah. I don't know what to tell ya." The little dragon crossed his arms in thought. "I've known the guy since he was kid and I still don't know what type of girl he likes. And he can pretty dense sometimes too…"

"Um…. maybe writing him a letter?" Lyria said though her experience with love is utterly nonexistent.

"Orr- "

"Whatever your idea is no." Strum pointed her blade at her partner.

"Oh, come on~." The cheery eunre whined. "What better way to find the way to a young man's heart than a young man?"

"You're older than me." Sturm deadpanned.

"Which means I have more experience!" And Drang just ignored her response.

"…." Sturm really didn't want to trust Drang on this matter. And yet…he is the only man she can trust next to Gran himself.

"Fine." The draph woman sighed. "What's your stupid idea?"

"Wonderful! Vyrn, Lyria. Cover your ears. Such innocent souls shouldn't hear this."

"Just what the heck are you going to tell her..." Vyrn mumbled but covered his ears as Lyria covered her own.

"Hey just what are you- "Before Sturm could even spit her protest, Drang leaned down and whispered his plan in her ear. And with every word her face got redder and redder.

"So, what do you-Ouch! Yewocuh! S-Stop! You're going to start drawing blo-OUCH!"

Drang got a few more dozen holes in his body.

-OOOO-

Late into the night, Gran was in his room. The moon high in the sky as his ship gently coasted through the clouds. On his bed, he went over the notes for the mission him and his crew are going on. A simple monster extermination mission for some that have set up a dangerous stronghold in the woods by a village. It should be an easy job.

"Though it's never easy with me huh?" Gran gave a weary chuckle as he flipped through the notes. Sitting in nothing but his long night pants and a sleeveless shirt the captain looked through the attack plans given to him by Heles and her brother. His shirt showed off the smallest glimpse of the scar he got on the first day he met Lyria. The day his grand adventure in the skies started.

A knock on his door brought his head up from the papers.

"G-Gran? Are you busy?"

"Strum?" The captain titled his head as to why the petite, but fiery mercenary seeked him out so late. Still, he wasn't going to just leave outside his room. "No. Just looking over some things for tomorrow. Come on in."

"Right." There was some hesitation in her voice. Which is odd considering it's Sturm behind the door, but she didn't give Gran much time to think as she opened the door and let herself in.

Gran looked a little bemused as to why the stoic warrior woman is wearing a cloak. Her face is little red too and odder still is the black bunny-eared headband she wore. It looked cute on her as the left one bend a little over her head as she seemed to shuffle her feet.

'We must be crossing into colder airs…' Gran thought as he walked up to his comrade. 'Doesn't explain the ears though….'

"Is something wrong?" Gran asked with concern. "And um…what's with the bunny ears?"

"…" Strum was starting to hate her small stature. It's a great tool in combat but it made her feel utterly small as Gran looked down at her in worry.

"Ugh…. I am going to burrow Drang into a random island to ticking me into wearing this…."

Removing her coat, Sturm showed off what she was wearing. A rather tight-fitting bunny girl suit that huge her full plump curves in her small frame. A black leotard that showed off her impressive bust size, even for a draph, as her chest is squeezed into it. Her plush yet toned thighs didn't fare much either as they are suffocating in the black pantyhose, she wore connecting her whole one piece.

With her face in flames, her body shaking in rage and shame, Sturm said the words that Drang said that'll get Gran to fall for her head over heels. "I-I am a cute lonely bu-bunny that needs to love to survive... so-so gi-give me all-all your love…"

If one would listen closely, they could hear a blue haired erune laugh loudly at his partner's naivety when it comes to love.

"By the skies just fucking kill me-Hm?" While Sturm was thinking of how she would throw Drang off the ship, Gran had shockingly turned his back to her.

"What do I look that stupid in this?" Sturm snapped at the captain.

"N-No!" The response was a little too fast, but Gran coughed to regain some of his composure." You um…You look fantastic it's just um…"

"…Why aren't you facing me, Gran?" Sturm narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If I look so fantastic then why can't you look at me?"

"Uh that's well-why-why did you come dressed like that anyway?" Gran was giving the ceiling of his room a very good inspection as Sturm was growing more and more bothered by his behavior. He should, in Drang's words, be all over her like a lustful beast as all men are nothing but wolves. But Gran is outright ignoring her with his back turned.

'The little brat is dodging the question too.'

With a growl, Sturm marched over to the nervous captain. "Ugh! I've got no time for this! Turn around you, idiot!"

"No, wait- "

Grabbing Gran by his hips Strum forcibly turned the young captain around.

"Whoa!?" And was nearly hit in the face by an extremely healthy erection poking through his pants.

The long and thick member stretched the poor fabric of Gran's pants almost painfully. Bouncing and bobbing in such lust that Strum could feel the heat coming off of it. It looked almost painful as it twitched up and down. The fat tip nearly touching her forehead as a dark damp spot stained his pants. The lights in Gran's room make a long ominous shadow hang over her as she looked at.

"That's um…" There are no words known to man for Gran to talk his way out this situation but by the skies did he try. "Sorry um it's well. I didn't mean to…"

"You got like this form me?" Sturm asked with an unblinking shocked gaze as the captain's cock loomed over her.

"…" Gran didn't answer. Only bashfully scratching his cheek.

"Tch!" Clicking her teeth, Sturm roughly grabbed his massive prick. Her hand not fully closing around it its girth, but she is too annoyed to care. "Say something!"

"Yes!" Gran shouted out in pain. "You look beautiful! You always do! It's a pain in the ass to spar you with since i can't stop looking at your eyes, or your chest, your face, everything. "

"…" Sturm was stunted to silence as she held the captain's shaft in her hand. Her mind running a mile a minute while the captain swallowed hard as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"Look um…I-I'll um just take care of this. We can talk later and- "

"Shut up." Strum growled as she took a softer grip on his cock. Staring at it intently as her heart hammered in her chest. "Just…shut up and let me….do something ok."

Gran wisely kept his mouth closed. Only swallowing his worries as he watched Sturm with a mass of mixed emotions. Wondering if this would be a good time to confess his feelings. Even though Sturm is dressed as a bunny girl and his holding his cock through his pants.

Swiftly, the first thing she did was pull the young man's pants down. Boxers and all as his cock bounced free to the world. Gran gasped in shock as his shaft being free while Sturm swallowed in worry.

The monstrous cock looked even bigger without Gran's short's hiding it. Thick veins ran through it like tree vines across the cock. It's thick mushroom head leaked clear pre-jizz on the ground as Sturm steel her resolve in her next move. The hot-headed Draph took at the pulsating shaft in her hand. Knowing what it is and what to do but hesitating all the same.

Nervously she licked the tip.

"Egh…a bit salty…" And then stuck her tongue out at the musky taste. It wasn't bad, but it's far from good.

Gran could only give an apologetic shrug. Not trusting his voice as he watched Sturm go at her own pace. And also, in fear she try to rip his dick off.

Sighing Strum steeled herself and started licking at the head again. Ignoring the taste as her tongue swirling around the head. The meaty member twitching and bouncing on her lips like as she slowly took it in her mouth. The vanishing past her pouty lips but no further as she is still testing the waters. Gently bobbing her head up and down. Finding her rhythm as she drooled over the member and hearing Gran bite back moans.

"Hmmm…" Sturm hummed in the delight as seeing the normally cheery captain blush and try his best hold his moans. She wanted to see more of the cute side of his as she doubled her efforts and bobbed her head down his cock. Though it is mostly for revenge for seeing her dressed like this, but she couldn't help but find it adorable to see him turn so red. Taking her mouth off his cock, most of the length covered and dripping in her spit and left her hefty chest up for a second.

"Ah!?" And swallowing Gran's cock in between her chest. While most of it. A good inch or two still poke up from the deep valley of her cleavage, the captain's dick seemed to be as defiant as the man attached to it. Poking proudly up and throbbing with seemingly twice the energy as before.

"Jeez, what's with this thing…" Strum gave an annoyed look at wet cock poking between her breast. "Is it a demon or are you just that much of pervert?"

"W-Well…." Gran starched his cheek awkwardly. "I-It's more than your breast Sturm. I really do lo-Ngh!?"

The busty mercenary suddenly bounced her chest up and down rapidly to shut the young man up and hide her won embarrassment.

"Wh-What did I say about talking idiot…" With her face blistering red, Strum stroked the young captain's dick with her busty bosom at a blistering pace to turn his words into moans. Silencing him as she placed her mouth on the shudder head of his cock.

Her embarrassment making her go rougher with her movements as she squeezed Gran's cock in a warm, soft embrace of his chest. Sure, she is happy he feels the same, but he doesn't have to say it. Her pride and embarrassment pushing her movements as her chest became a blur to get him to cum faster. Placing her lips around the fat head of his cock and sucking hard as she glared up at Gran's flushed face. Even though she is red from her cheeks to her horns.

"St-Strum! H-H-Hold o-Ngh!" Gran's words failed as he could on grab hold of the fiery Draph's horns to push her face don his cock. Shocking Sturm for a moment. Her face suddenly being slammed into her chest rapidly as Gran shot his hips into her mouth. And before she could even react, her head was held down and cum erupted from Gran's shaft. A white torrent of thick spunk shot up her mouth like a rocket. Strum could do nothing but swallow the deluge as her face was held down in her chest.

Oddly enough, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling that shot through her form the rough treatment. Her slick gasping sex shook a little form the feeling of Gran holding her down as she drunk his seed.

"S-Sorry…" Gran panted. His senses regaining themselves as swiftly let go of Sturm's horns and stepped back on shaky legs. His cock still standing tall even as it shot a small rope of jizz along Strum's face.

The smaller woman panted openly. Dazed form back to swallow the left-over spunk. The sudden assault she gasped with some of Gran's cum sliding down her lips as her tongue drooled out her mouth in a lustful haze. Eventual she tilted her head back to swallow the rest of the young man's impressive load.

"…." It was an ungodly sexy and the cute, blushing face on Sturm's face made Gran sweat and his throat go dry. His cock growing even more vigorous as he watched Sturm clean herself.

"What was that idiot-Ah!?" Sturm was suddenly lifted into the air, an easy task for Gran given she only came up to his waist and latched on to the young captain in surprise by his sudden advance. Wrapping her curvy thighs legs around him and glared directly into his brown eyes. But before she could say anything, her lips were silenced in a kiss.

Sturm's world melted as she fell into Gran's softer lips that contrasted her rougher one. She was so lost in their embrace that she didn't notice that Gran had tuned and laid her on his bed. The young man pelting her face with kisses. Form her forehead to her cheek until he got down her jawline and took her lips again.

"I love you." Gran said with a kind handsome smile. Making Sturm blush and stuttered as her face turned redder than her hair. Pushing Gran's face away in embarrassment with her palm on his cheek and turning her own face shame. Her heart beating so fast she could bearly think.

"S-Stop acting like some stupid Casanova…" She growled out yet Gran responded by holding her hand and kissing her palm. A cute romantic gesture that only made Sturm blush more and want to hit him form her embarrassment, but the softness of his lips kept her acting as he trialed his loving caresses up her arm and back to her neck. His kisses trailing down her body in a slow caring manner as they lightly touched her skin. Making her easily swoon and moan as his hands roamed the rest of her body.

Groping her buxom chest as her nipples seemed to cut through the air with her assault. Her body twitching and shuddering his hands grazed her tight covered thighs. While she didn't say it, she desperately wanted his hands to, his cock or both to touch her sex. Squirming and twisting her legs together under the captain as he trailed his kisses down in between her breast.

"G-Gran…" Sturm moaned cutely in a way that is far from her stoic stoned face self as the captain got to her thighs. Tearing at them at certain places with his fingers to get at her sensitive skin. Kissing and nipping at the plump flesh hidden under them to leaving his mark as he got rougher with her. Making holes in the most intimate parts of her thighs, Gran continued his journey down to the twitching bear sex underneath her garments.

Gran had expected to hear complaints about him making holes in her clothes, but all he could get are her purrs of delight. Maybe she is too deep in her pleasure to care. Or this was all Drang's idea and she didn't pay for these clothes. Something Gran came to the easy and quick conclusion of.

Silently thanking and apologize to the cheery man, Gran torn a massive hole in the tights. Opening a door right to Strum's pussy and getting her to shudder as her hot slit is greeted by the cool air of the ship. The pretty pink flower gasp at him with a healthy patch of red pubic hair just above it. It looked like it was suffering under the clothes as her clothes are damped with her lust and sweat and swiftly Gran's sheets became stained with her arousal.

"H-Hey." Gran heard Strum growl as she legs shifted around him. "D-Don't just stare at it…"

It was so cute to see her look so impatient, but Gran knew he would get a beating if he didn't please his hot-tempered lover. He started kissing just a hair's breadth away from her the outer rim of her sex. Getting her to jump and push Gran's face when she wanted it to. Though she wouldn't dare say what she wanted out her pride, Strum is getting more than just frustrated with Gran's slow pace. Yet the tease made her body hotter and hotter by the second. He has even touched her sex, and she feels on the verge of climax.

Though she doesn't needs to tell him as Gran hide his smirk as he dove between her legs as kissed at her slit. Licking her folds and sucking the tip of her clitoris. His hands pinching her thighs as he dove into her pussy. Burrowing his mouth in her sex as her tongue snaked and wiggled around inside Sturm. Making his lover arch her back in a lip-biting moan as an orgasm raced through her body when his teeth lightly nipping at her clit.

"Hwawawa~!" Strum's moaned as Gran didn't let up on his assault. If anything, he went harder and started darting his tongue into her folds. His hands squeezing and full soft thighs as while his teeth just grazed her folds. Getting another orgasm to rip through the mewling mercenary as she drowned Gran's face in her lust as she came. Her mind going utterly blank as her lover teased and taunted her relentless as if he was lost in a daze.

Continuing his attack as Sturm rode out her climax right into another one. Throwing her lower body up in the air and off the bed as she came louder and with greater force form Gran's tongue slapping at her folds. Sturm seeing white as it felt like she was flying from Gran's tongue work. Finally, as Sturm fell back on the bed, the captain lifted himself up from his lover's muff. Licking his lips clean of her sex as he looked to admire his work.

"Haa…Haaa…Ahh…" Sturm was left panting and twitching. Her legs quivering as she could barely feel them. Gran, on the other hand, is still licking his lips, though he looked a little embarrassed for getting lost in pleasuring her.

"Maybe I over did-Mmph."

Sturm shoved her foot in Gran's cheek in anger. Gritting her teeth at him, "Oh really? What was your first clue moron?"

"Heh heh…sorry…You were just too cute-Ack."

That only got her foot to pushed his head further back.

"…Idiot…"

Still, Gran pushed on as he leaned up over her with his cock poking at her pussy. Sturm no moving to stop him, but not looking him in the eye as she felt him push at her soaked sex. The bulbous head spreading her lips wide made her jump up and suddenly grab at Gran's shoulders. Not out of pain. Her slit is still utterly sensitive form her constant orgasms and she is on the verge of another.

Steadily the young captain rocked into the smaller woman. Looming over her as he pushed his hips in and out of Strum. And yet while she moaned under him, he felt her hips wiggle and grind into him. Her body more honest than her as it desperately wanted more of her lover's cock. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Gran himself.

"Do you want something Sturm?" Gran smirked as he kissed at her neck. Making the stoic warrior woman growl in lust as she felt his cock go deeper, but quickly pull away. Just brushing past her lips

"Y-You-Ngh!?" Sturm tried to berate him but all she could say are words of lust when she felt Gran suddenly rush back inside her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Gran took great joy in teasing the stoic woman as he worked his hips in a small circle. Not fully inside her like she wanted, but just damn close.

"I-Mph!" The tip of his cock-crazed her walls as he slides in. Burying half of his shaft into the wriggling Draph as she moaned and whined under him. Her cool demeanor fading as she opening panted and moaned.

"I can't hear you, Sturm. Want do you want me to do?" Gran smirked over the older woman. Giving small kisses on her neck as he viciously, yet slowly rotated his hips in and out her. Enjoying the cute gasping face of fire tempted mercenary as she tried to hide her

"G-Gra-Ah!" The young captain swiftly shoved half his shaft back into her. Cutting off her thoughts and driving her madder. Sturm isn't exactly surprised by Gran's teasing near sadistic nature. The young man would find ways to tease her from time to time just to get her to blush. It was more like light flirting if anything, but she never expected him to such a tormentor in the bedroom.

Nor did she except herself to enjoy it.

Finally, Strum snapped as she felt Gran's cock pull out her sex once again. And desperately, with her eyes burning in both rage and lust she begged. "Put your stupid fat cock in my pussy, you moron!"

Gran smiled as he rewarded her with just that. Spearing her completely as his shaft slammed right into her womb. Jack hammering into the small woman a rapid pace from the start and throwing away that smooth romantic teasing. Giving his all to throw his hips into Sturm as passionately as possible as hit cock rocked her womb.

"Ahhh~~!" Throwing her head back into Gran's pillow, and nearly tearing it in half, Sturm bellowed as she came in a geyser of lust. Getting her wish, as the captain plowed into her relentlessly. Rising both her legs to his shoulder, his hands next to her head as pounded down into her like a raging monster.

Gran's thrusts put any machine to shame at its speed and efficiency. A blur of movement, the young man pounded his erection deep into Sturm. Her tight, ravenous sex didn't let go of the young captain when he fit his whole cock inside her. Knocking at her womb with every thrust as his cock is squeezed in the loving but suffocating embrace of her pussy.

"Agh!" With a feverish roar, Gran slammed into Sturm as deep as he could and let his second load of the night flood into the cold woman. The first to shots gushed into Sturm as Gran landed hilted into, he. The woman herself panting erratically as with her chest heaving up and down. The next two shot came when Gran pulled his hips back a little and slammed back in. Getting Sturm to scream and cum with him as his cum and cock hit her sweet spot. Ten thick blasts emptied themselves into the mewling draph as she shook from the aftereffects of her orgasm.

Panting and gasping as lust hazed her mind. The normal blaze behind her eyes is replaced with the rage of desire as she ever drooled a little form Gran's assault on her. Her body flushed, her hair a mess, and her knees wobbly, the stoic warrior turned sex drunk lover didn't look ready for another round.

However, while Sturm could barely even move, let alone form a coherent word, Gran could still keep going.

With his thoughts taken over by lust and Sturm's cute appearance, he Flipped his lover to resume his pounding. Lifting Strum's large lace-covered butt, Gran groped and squeezed the springy flesh held tightly in her leggings. Toying with her rear Gran crashed his hips into the mewling Draph to wake her from her daze. Rocking his bed and slamming into the wall, he is very glad that Katalina's and Lyria's room is two doors down. As Sturm moaned and screamed in delight. Her tongue hanging out as Gran leaned down and kissed at her neck.

"Ahh...Ahhhh…" All the while Sturm held on to the sheets for dear life. Drooling and moaning as with butt submissively rise up in the air as she gran railed into. Like a savage beast and its bitch, Sturm let Gran have his way with her pussy. The beautiful way he ravaged it and made it his. Running her for any other man, If Sturm wasn't already in love with him, she would have just become his sex slave.

Gran pulled Sturm up by her horn with one hand. Her smaller back slamming up against his larger body as he kept raging into her backside. The lump in her belly more easily seen as the captain continued his hammering at her body. Sturm didn't hesitant for once to take a kiss from Gran. Wrapping her arms around him as she turned her head took his growling tongue. Gran kissed her back with equal ferocity as he kept one hand lightly tugging at her horn and the other on her hip.

"GRAN!" Screaming out his name, Sturm came once more as her roar priced through the night. Her orgasm spraying long and hard as her lust drenched the wall and the bed. All the while Gran gave one last same and deposited all of his seed into her once again.

"Ha…Haa…" Sturm and Gran panted as they rested against each other. The mercenary's legs still tingling and useless as Gran was the only thing holding them both up. Even though his legs are just as shaky.

Yet Sturm, driven mad my love and lust kept kissing at Gran. Hearts in her eyes, nipping at the captain's lower lip begging. "Don't stop."

Gran's cock stiffens into his lover. Pushing her back down on the bed, the captain happily gave into her request.

-OOO-

Morning came too fast for both swordsmen. Gran because he wanted to keep his hold on Sturm longer and Sturm because she wanted to stay in Gran's arms and not deal with the morning after of trying to sneak out of the captain's room. The bed they laid in is an utter mess with the sheets thrown everywhere and Gran's pillow was torn. And true to the young man's words last night, they have been flying into colder air and Sturm's clothes were not fit for winter. Hence, he gave her his blue hoodie which is more like a sheet on her then the torn one Gran used.

Gran's pillow has lost its feathers as it was shredded open and there's a dent in the back wall because of their rampant fucking. And yet the lover's held each other in their arms sleeping peacefully. Sturm laying in Gran's chest lightly snoring with his hands around his neck. Gran had his arms around her sleeping just as peacefully. Though the sun kept hitting the new couple with its warm rays.

And as much as he wanted to stay in bed, the young captain had to get up anyway. He had a job to do today.

With a groan, the young man raised himself out the bed. Getting a bothered growl from Sturm. The hot-tempered draph dug her head back deeper in torn in half pillow in aggravation. Gran himself rubbed his head to get rid of the sleepiness but to also clear his head on what he wanted to say to Sturm after a long night of wild sex.

"Um…" Gran didn't know exactly what to say as he is just as embarrassed as she is. "We should maybe talk about this err later since we have a quest and all so…"

When he didn't hear a response, he sighed. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Gran just decided to get ready for the quest today. The captain was about to stand up, but a small tug of his shirt made him turn to see a blushing Sturm clutching his pillow with one hand and looking away from him with a furious blush on her face.

"I-I heard rabbits die if they don't get enough love. And I-I am still in this s-stupid thing so…uhm…Ugh, what the hell am I saying-Ack!?"

Gran couldn't handle how cute she was acting and pounced on Sturm. With the intention of keeping them both in bed and late for the meeting. It took him a while to give a reason as to why he was late to Katalina. And it took all of Sturm will power not to kill Drang when he saw her coming out wearing Gran's shirt.

-OOO-

"Phew." Gran flicked his blade clean of the monster blood that covered it before he sheathed it.

"And that's the last of them." Rackham said as he took a puff of his cigar. Looking down at the dead body of the goblin he had headshot a few minutes ago.

"Heh heh." Vyrn smirked in the air. "We may have been a little late, but these monsters were no match for us."

Several members of the Grancypher crew cleaned off their weapons and relaxed as their monster subjugation job was over. It was a simple one, so the team wasn't exactly big with just the captain, Katalina, Rackham, Maigisa, and a few others. Gran and his crew raided the place and took care of the invaders before they could attack.

"An easy pay for today wouldn't you say, Sturm?"

And two of the members seemed to be taking it more easy than the others.

Sturm wiped the last of the monster blood off her other lade with a cloth. Glaring at Drang as she said, "It was more easy for you as you just came in at the last minute to help kill the boss."

"Aww, I was busy. Doing my hair and killing monster's isn't exactly easy." Ture to his word he was off killing off the reinforcements that the boss monster had summoned, but he liked it better to watch his friend stew in her rage a little. Her glare is too cute not to tease her.

"Um, Sturm?" The captain walked up to the duo with a nervous tinge of pink on his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment before coughing.

"Well um there's a bar in the village and, well I know I can't drink yet, but how about we go there to eat? J-Just the two of us?" The captain asked Sturm on a date as he scratched his cheek shyly. With is odd considering they had sex just a few hours ago. However, Gran is something of a traditionalist and still wanted to ask the hot-tempered draph on a date like normal. And it is his first time dating someone, and he really had no clue on what to do. His past of being raised on a small island with nothing but Vyrn and the villagers around is starting to show as he looked utterly awkward and not like the young man who had taken down an empire and a tyrant.

"Y-You don't have to answer no- "

"I eat a lot, so you better have a big wallet." Sturm cut him off with a sigh, but she didn't look directly at him. Decided to hide her blushing face by looking at the ground and crossing her arms. But to Drang's delight as he shockingly kept his mouth shut during all this.

Gran beamed with a handsome smile that would have made Sturm's knees weak if she saw it. "Great! I'll meet you there at noon."

Sturm didn't turn to watch Gran happily run back to Vyrn and Lyria. Lest her face turn permanently red form the small dragon and Lyria giving her a thumbs up.

"My my~." Drang did not hide his smarmy smirk as snaked his way up to his partner. "Looks like my little planned worked. Sooo….do I get a congratulations? A 'thank you Drang you're the smartest guy I know'? Hm? Hm?"

"…I'll bring you some leftovers." Shockingly Sturm didn't turn her blade on the talkative man. There was a sign and the smallest of smiles on her face as she faced her friend. "This…helped. In its own dumb way."

Genuinely, Drang smiled. With all the things Sturm dose for him, and with all the trouble he causes her, some intentional and others not, he was glad to have done something to make her happy. They are more than just partners. They an odd family her and him. A pair of siblings that could never live without one another and he would do anything to keep their bond.

Doesn't mean he's not going to tease her endlessly about though.

"Ooh my! You're thanking me!? Was having sex with the captain so good that it changed-GWAH!?"

Looks like Sturm will have to clean her blade again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4- A small stop on a chilly nigh

**The captain's dick **

**ch. 4 **

**A small stop on a chilly night**

**Summary: While delivering presents for Santa, Arulumaya and Gran take a quick pit stop in a field of roses. **

**Tags: Shortstack, vanilla, stomach bulge, cum inflation, big dick small woman, size difference**

* * *

The captain's dick

Ch. 4

A small stop on a chilly night

It is Christmas time in the skies tonight. The stars are bright and sparkling in the full light of the moon. The children of all ages are asleep and waiting form the morning to open their gifts form their family and the magical Santa clause. If one were to look closely, they would see the magical sleigh of Santa flying through the sky. However, that is not the case this Christmas eve night.

Though it not because of nefarious villains trying to stop the primal form making his rounds. He merely threw out his back for the night and asked a few skyfarers to help with his quest. However, the sleigh sits alone in a field of beautiful red and white flowers. The rain deers gingerly grazed at the grass as their riders played in the lilies and roses.

"Fu fu fu~…Never thought you would be so rough, captain…" Arulumaya purred as she is pushed into the soft grass of the field of flowers. Her face a flush with a slight blush as the small Harvin woman is pined on her back and loomed over by her beloved captain. Her seasonal cloak is splayed around her. Her red and white tunic a little ruffled from Gran, her captain, pushing her down her back. She put her decorative antler horn in the sleigh, letting he long raven hair fly out. Her amber eyes sparkling with lust and mischief as she looked up a Gran's predatory grin.

Gran smirked at the small woman. His red Santa jacket tossed to the side as he wore nothing but his white undershirt and brown pants that strained to hold back his erection. He leaned down and started kisses at the harvin's neck. Leaving bright red marks of passion that trailed up her face, particularly kissing the mole under her eye, to her large twitching ears.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming?" Gran hummed as he started to remove her festive white top. Her perky small breast tingling as they met the cold winter air yet her bright pink nipples on her pale, snow-white skin, are stiff from her lover's warm touch. His hands tracing down her tiny waist and to her wide, black tight covered hips.

"Hmm…" The older woman purred as she guided the young man to her chest. Giving him a teasing bite of her lower lip. "Perhaps…I did."

"All that teasing you did while I was flying the sleigh…" Gran growled as he sucked on her neck. Leaving a large and clear red mark that everyone back on his ship, the Grancypher, will see. Not that Arulumaya would hide it anyway.

"Naughty girls shouldn't get her's presents so early." Gran chuckled as he took one of the tiny nipples in his mouth. Giving them a small kiss before sucking them in his mouth. His hands still gliding down to her plump thighs to find her puffy slit. Gently his fingers rubbed up and down her opening as his lips teased her breast. Getting her back of sitting in his lap with her big, generous tush and twisting and turning on his dick as they were delivering gifts to the children of the sky.

"Oh, dear…" Arulumaya moaned as she arched her back into his lips. Her tiny hands tangling themselves in the young captain's hair as he played with her tiny body. Her fingers knotting themselves in his golden-brown locks whenever her body jumped with joy form a sudden blot of lust ripping through her.

"Then what-mm- Can I do to make it up to you?" The seer purred while she lightly bucked her hips into Grans hands. As he went down, eye to eye with her sex, Gran only gave a wolfish smile as he reached tore at her tights. Her tiny pink pussy twitched in the cool light of the moon. A thick patch of hair, neatly trimmed, sat kindly about her wobbling clit.

"I can think of a few ways." The captain licked his lips before he pushed his face into her muff. Eagerly slurping away at the small harvin's sex with his tongue darting into her pussy and thrashing it about. Slurping around her folds with his hands pinching and groping her plush soft thighs. His teeth gently grazing her stiff clit while he sucked at her lower lips.

"Ooohhh~!" No real words could escape the seer's lips she grabbed Gran's hair and bucked her hips into his face. The young man relentless in his attack on her cunt with heavy kisses, long lick lashes of his tongue, and his teeth nipping at the outer rim of her cunt and her juicy legs.

However, just as the diminutive curvy woman was about to unleash her climax, her legs bending inward, her toes curling, as she felt a massive coil in her belly about to break. Gran suddenly stopped and leaned up over her. Licking his lips clean of her juices that flowed out her like a waterfall. It was a cute and arousing gesture, but it earned a glare from the lustful harvin.

"What have I told you about teasing your elders…" Arulu pouted but Gran just chuckled as he lifted her up into his lap. Shifting his pants so his cock would pop of his unzipped pants. Prick, reaching past Arulu's belly button, throbbed violently against her body. Almost searing heat radiated off of it as it's hearty veins pumped the shaft full of life. It's big mushroom head leaked heavy amount of pre-cum on her belly. The monster looked ready to break her in half. But being an experienced woman and having already taken Gran's cock on multiple occasions, she has no fear of the raging shaft.

"What happened to that wise patience?" Gran taunted with a playful kiss.

"Humph!" Arulu's answer was to slam her wide hips into Gran's lap and swallow his dick whole. In one swift go, Gran's cock vanished inside her almost like a magic trick.

"Hungh!?" Getting the young man to almost bit his tongue off as the tight feeling of the harvin's small pussy taking his whole cock. Her belly deformed to take the shape of his prick, yet the older woman took it in stride. Even with it being the biggest size she ever took, Arulumaya didn't even flinch at her whole pussy being filled and them some.

"I've been waiting for this gift all week. I am done waiting Gran." The small woman started bouncing in the captain's lap as he held on to her plush, round ass. His hands sinking into the large mass as he guide her on his dick. Arulumaya leaning up to kiss the young captain as his groped and kneaded her jiggling rear.

The lover's rigorous bouncing in the lilies and rose kicked up petals as they moaned into each other. The fresh cool, nip in the air around the soothing aroma of the flowers mixed in with their own scents. Gran couldn't help taking in the warm honeysuckle taste of Arulu's lips as he kissed her. The captain's heavy, rustic smell of his small farming island as she buried herself in his chest. Panting and moaning listlessly as she bounced her heavy rear in the captain's lap.

"Ah…. Yo-You still fill me up so well…Anh~~!" The smaller woman took her lips off the captain to openly gasped and moaned into his chest. Her small body clinging to him as she felt her orgasm approach like a tidal wave. His cock hitting her womb with almost vengeful accuracy as it throbbed and raged inside her.

"Gran!" Arulumaya yelled out in the cool night. Letting loose a massive fog of frost from her breath as her voice shook the small island they were on. Shocking the reindeer as they looked at the two lovers for a moment as the small woman's voice shook the whole island. Flower petals dancing around them as they hit their climax together.

Gran grunted with her and let his cock spew a large rush of cum in the curvy Harvin. Thick spurts of jizz rocketed into Arulumaya's gut. Make her belly round out a little form the amount, and viscosity of the seed. Arulumaya grunting and moaning at every shot in her gut that made her body jump in Gran's arms.

"Y-you know I can't help out around the ship if I am pregnant captain~." Arulumaya joked as she nuzzled the young man's chest. Enjoying the warmth of his cum in her womb as his cock finally ceased its ejaculation. Though it still beat hard in her sex for the next round and then some.

"Is that the future you see for us?" Gran smirked as he returned to kissing and nipping at her ears. Making them twitch cutely as she moaned into his touch.

"It is a future I would not mind coming to pass…." The seer purred and sighed. Wiggling her childbearing hips in the captain's lap as she felt his cock still twitching with life.

"Ah!?" Arulumaya gasped in shock as she was suddenly turned around on her front. Her face getting the full sweet smell of the white and red flowers as her large ass stuck out in the air. Gran's larger body hovering over her as she felt his cock pushed in deeper inside her hungry womb.

"Let's see if we can make that future come true." Gran growled as he loomed over petite seer. His hands glued deep into her wiggling rear as he pulled his hips back, a little more than half his cock out in the cold, and slam back in. Getting a slutty yelp form Arulu as his thrust pushed her body forward a little and the rest threw her mind into a whirlwind of pleasure.

"Ohhh~ Gran!" While Arulumaya has experience on her side, the young captain as his youth and stamina. The young man swinging his hips a blinding pace with the slapping of their hips and Arulumaya's moans echoing out in the field. Not even slowing down or taking a moment to rest as his cock hit her weak points none stop. Keeping the little woman on a constant high as she screams to her heart's content form the lust building inside her.

Leaning over Gran grasped her smaller hand into his as he kissed and nipped at her neck. Getting her to buck her hips back into him as rised her head to capture his lips in her own as he railed his cock inside her. Her belly inflating and deflating in its shape as he pounded her cunt and claimed her body like many times before.

The sultry harvin could barely form a sentence as she came spectacularly. She saw stars as she nearly lost consciousness from the deluge of lust spraying out form her slit. Showering the roses below her in her lust as Gran made do on his promise and flooded her woman once more with his seed. His cock pumping just as much cum as before and still staying as stiff as a blade inside her.

"Oohhh~~~…." Arulu gave a weak, listless moan as the captain pumped his hips a few more times. Plowing her down even deeper in the flowers before cumming again. Over stuffing her pussy with so much of his cum, most of it spilled out in the ground. His balls still filled with cum as they swung wildly form his swift thrusting into her plush rear. Like a while beast Gran slammed home one last time and dropped another dizzying amount of cum inside her.

"Ah…oohh…" The lustful woman could only moan at every drop of cum being discharged in her steadily growing belly as Gran's hips bred her like a beast in heat. While she may only look with child now with all of Gran's cum in her sex, she has a feeling that she will be in a day or so. The young man gave quick hard slams inside this compact lover with every profuse discharge of his spunk. Even though by now most of it leaked out of her stuffed muff.

"H-how's that? Think you can see our future more clearly now?" Gran sighed as he leaned up and brought his tiny lover with him. Nuzzling the crook of her neck as his cock is still ready and willing. But he merely bathed her warm body as he hugged her Letting her regain her thoughts as she rested in his lap. Leaning back into his body, the seer let her body melt into his.

Arulumaya, after gaining her thoughts back, opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh?" Only to get a cold snowflake on her nose. And another on her head. And then another on Gran's cheek.

"Snow?" Gran asked shocked as that flake was the first of many to fall from a cloudless sky. The slow steady fall from the clear stray night is a magical thing. Maybe something exclusive to this island or maybe it really its some holiday spirit watching over them as the frozen tears fell from the sky

"My now I truly did not see this coming…." Arulumaya whispered as she held Gran's hand under the slow fall of white. She smiled in bless as she kissed her lover's cheek.

Loving whispering to him, "I can never guess what may happen when I am with you Gran."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review! **


	5. Chapter 5-Early Christmas present

**The captain's dick **

**Ch. 5**

**Early Christmas present **

**Summary: While delivering presents for Santa, Magisa just couldn't wait to give Gran his Christmas present a little early. **

**Tags: Milf, vanilla, hidden sex, big breast**

* * *

The captain's dick

Ch. 5

Early Christmas present

Even in the chill of the night, Gran sweated profusely.

"M-Magisa!" The young captain grunted in the alley in a random village. His nails digging into the wood walls of the house he had just delivered gifts to for the children sleeping inside. None of them aware that Santa, temporarily replaced by the young sky captain, is having his hefty cock squeezed between the large, springy breast of his helper.

"Fu~Fu~. You can cum whenever you want captain~…" The witch purred as she felt the bulky cock shuddering in her heavenly bust.

The lovely mage is squatting down under the window of the sleeping children her and her young captain had just delivered presents too. Her legs spread wide open under her long black dress as under it she wore nothing but the trimmed hairs just above her dripping pussy. Her breast, laid bare in the cold air as she pushed her usual reveling top to the side, steadily jerking up and down her young healthy captain's large cock that now even her head-sized bosom could completely cover. Her red coat pooling around her heels that she balanced herself on.

The whole cock, from tip to balls, are covered in her bright red lipstick form her kissing and lavishing the prick mere moments ago. Not a single vein was left without her love marks as she nipped at another one as she brought her breast back downward. Her large festive witches hat did cover the whole ordeal form above, but anyone passing by this late at night would brazenly see her tending to her captain like a common streetwalker then the spiritual beauty that she is.

"I-I don't think Satna would like us being la-ngh!" Gran tried to keep his legs from shaking and his voice down form shouting out. The Feeling of the busty mage's chest choke his prick with such grace and force was too much for him to hold back his groans of delight.

"Muu~…but I've been a good girl for so long…" Marisa purred as she licked the head of Gran's throbbing cock. Cleaning up the thick pre jizz that spilled from its tip and on her bountiful tits. "He won't mind if naughty just for one night."

The busty mage took the bulky head of the cock in her mouth and sucked back hard. Making the captain crush the stone wall being him with his hands as his knees buckled. The young sky captain can only guess that it is magic that makes the mage's breast so wonderfully tight. The mix of the cool air and the warmth of her chest sent his cock sprawling in a fit of heavy twitches and jerks. Drop after drop of pre-cum leaked from his prick like a broken faucet.

"Mmm...fu~fu~fu~…." And the sultry witch would happily lick up the viral discharge with long licks up the beefy, veiny length. Or suck it off her the flush skin of her breast. All the while pumping her ample chest up and down the long shuddering pole. Choking a squeezing Gran as much as he could in her head-sized bosom as she left more red marks of her lipstick on the long length of thunderous cock.

"Shit!" Gran cursed as his cock fired its sticky load in the air. White as snow and thicker and warmer then soup the first four shots landed on the mage. Two slapping her face, getting a giggle from her while the other two covered her whole chest alone. But the captain is as viral as he is strong and his cock kept shooting. Much to the lustful witch's delight as she clamped her mouth down on the spewing head, and pushed her face down into her own breast. Deepthroating the cock as Gran moaned and fired his seed in her stomach.

*Gulp. Gulp. Spurt! Gulp Glup! *

"Mmmm.." The sounds of the witch drinking her viscous load priced the cool. Her face buried in her gym covered tits as she milked her captain dry. Turning her head, she jerked her breast with her jerk of her captain's hips and very shot if cum in her mouth.

"C-crap! Again!" Gran growled as the mage's insatiable sucking got another orgasm out him. Making him grab the witches' antlers on her hat to hold her down further on his cock. It made her gag a little while some of his jizz to shot out her nose and oozed out of her lips and on her breast. The Magisa happily drunk his second, even more, pungent load with louder, stronger swallows.

"Puah!" The witch popped her lips off the stiff member. The cock wobbling between her tits as she licked her lips clean of the excess cum that clung to the sides of her mouth and the hanging threads of spit that connected her mouth to Gran's dick.

"My my captain~." The mature woman hummed as she brought her bare breast up to her lips and suckled on her own swollen nipple. Cleaning it off the captain's sperm as her passionate fiery gaze from her amber eyes bore into him.

"Were trying to impregnate my breast…or perhaps my lips were really that good?" Magisa left a deep red kiss mark around her nipple before opening her mouth, showing off the clean windpipe of her throat. Gran's cock got even harder at the sight.

"W-W-We really should um…the presents…." The captain could only gasp at straws as the curvy gorgeous witch swayed her hips as she walked toward the window.

"Or…." The witch's voice must have been laced with magic to make her words sound so husky and wanting as she bent over. Showing her captain her round pert ass and pulled her dress apart. Her fingers spreading her dripping hungry pussy as far as it could and shook her hips to Gran like a wild animal demanding to be breed.

"Would you rather impregnate my womb captain~?"

Gran practically threw himself at the mage. The captain sunk his hands into her waist and slammed his cock deep into her pussy and, without pause, slammed his hips into her like a wild horse. Slamming his hips into her wildly, Gran showed his sultry mage no mercy as his cock plowed into her dripping pussy.

"Ah~! Gran! So- So rough~!" The mage moaned as the young plowed her tush in a lust-crazed rush. Her heavy chest, shining form the combination of spit and Gran's seed, tumbled and bounced freely as Gran crashed his hips into hers.

"Oh be quiet." The captain said as he pushed her up against the cold glass of the window. Gently taking her head in his hand to turn her face towards him. "Don't act like you didn't plan this. You must have slipped something in my hot chocolate before we left."

"O-oh oh my captain~!" Magisa moaned as she took her hand and tangled them into Gran's hair. Eagerly bucking her hips back into him as her frost panting puffed through the air. "S-such a dangerous ac-ah! Accusation! What will you do to this pitiable witch?"

Gran answered first with a deep kiss that intertwined their tongues. Both of them growling at the taste of each other as their tongues danced across their lips.

"How about a lifetime as my personal slut?" Gran smirked with a possessive grab of her tight rear and sharp thrust of his hips. Getting hearty moan from the lustful witch as wiggled her hips into him.

"Mm…that sounds like more like a reward than a punishment." The witch moaned as Gran gave a hard thrust that pushed her body further up the glass. While her large heavy breast and panting fogged up the glass, she still has a good look at the child sleeping in his bed. The same little draph boy who's gifts the two fake Santa's just delivered, shockingly slept soundly with the squeaking of Magisa's nipples rubbing against his window.

"G-Gran…the-the child…" Magisa hissed in warning. But the young man only gave her a sly grin that made the woman's pussy clamp up in fear and delight.

The captain leaned over and grabbed her swaying breast. Taking a massive fist full, still not being able to fully grasp the frim globs as they spilled firm his palm and gently massaged them. Twisting at her swollen nipples as he crashed his cock into her suffocating sex.

"Mm!" Mage covered her mouth form the quaking moan that ran through her. Gran groping her tits and pulling at her nipples made her legs stiffen up. Her toes curling as immense pleasure ran through her as she tried her best not to cry out and wake the little boy as he turned in his sleep. Unaware of this so-called Santa getting her butt slammed from behind by her captain. When her mischievous young lover leaned over to nibbled on her ear, she reached her back and screamed through her hand.

Gran smirking as he attacked all her weak spots. Getting back at the witch for all the teasing she given him with his cock working her pussy to the brink. Slamming through her slick folds and right into the most tender spot inside her. Repeatedly pounded that spot to make her eyes roll back with her body quivering and shaking in delight.

Gran grabbed the witch by her arms to pulled her back into his cock even harder and have her breast rubbed up against the glass. The little draph boy's ears twitched form squeaking at his window. Blissfully unaware of the woman being relentlessly fucked on his window. Her large breast covering most of the glass while her face drooled happily and almost all since of grace or dignity.

"Rah!" Gran roared as he gave a hard slam into the Magisa that cracked the glass. His dick shooting out a dizzying amount of cum right in her womb. His cock pulsating with a thunderous shake as it unleashed its profuse white discharge into the mage's waiting twat.

"Cumming~!" While the witch's banshee-like scream form her gushing orgasm, showering the ground and her dress in her lust, cracked the glass form her voice.

"S-Santa!?" The boy leaped up from his bed, ignoring the crack on his window and the strange shape of the frost, joyously looked out the window. Gazing up only to see bright stars then the jolly old man and his sleigh.

Curious he titled his head, but sleep still seemed to take him. With a yawn, he got out of bed to get a glass of milk for the night.

Just missing the tip of Magisa's hat rising into view. And lowering just as quickly.

"Mmph! Mmm-mah!" Just below the window seal, the haughty witch is rigorously bounced in Gran's lap as the man leaned his back against the wall. The mage facing away from him as the young man holding her arms behind her with one hand, while the other is over her mouth. Keeping her moans as muted as he could even though she sucking and licking at her fingers.

With her chest flying, shaking hard form the force of Gran slamming up into her, Magisa could do nothing but happily squirm in her young lover's grip. Her round butt slapping in his lap Even though he came twice, Gran is more than ready to keep going and breeding the voluptuous witch. Maybe that spell she added to his hot chocolate was too strong.

"Ngh!" Though as the buxom woman came again, she made a mental note to double the dosage.

"Shit! Here it comes!" Gran gave one final subdued roar, so he wouldn't wake the child again, and crashed Magisa down on his lap while he punched his cock up in her greedy pussy. His cumming flooding her already stuffed coochie as he groaned and growled through his climax. Bouncing the moaning woman above him firm each quaking blast of cum that tore through his cock.

"Mmm…Mmmm…The cock happy witch fluttered her ruby eyes as Gran packed her womb with his seed. Even though a ludicrous amount spilled out of her muff, most of it is still resting in her cunt. Her hand resting on her stomach where she felt Gran's seed lay. Wondering if she can predict the future of what maybe be growing in her.

"haa haa…haa…" With Gran's hand off her mouth, Magisa was able to openly panted out. "Just….how many gifts….do you plan on giving me?"

"How many stops do we have left?" Gran joked but his cock jumped right back to life.

"Fu fu fu…" Magisa giggled. Cupping her captain's chin as she kissed his cheek. "Surprise me, Gran. Like you always do…."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review! Hope you enjoyed this! **


	6. Chapter 6-All I want for Christmas

**The captain's dick belongs to the whole crew**

**Ch.6**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Summary: Narmaya wants one thing for Christmas: Gran and his children.**

**Tags: Breeding, shortstack, vanilla, hidden sex, breeding, impregnation**

* * *

The captain's dick belongs to the whole crew

Ch.6

All I want for Christmas is you

The cool winter night of the holidays washed over the crew of the GranCypher. Stars glittering in the sky as the massive flying ship glided through them. Most of the crew sound asleep on the first night of the busy holiday week.

"G-Gran!"

Save for two of them in the middle of one of the many hallways of the ship.

With her back against the door to her room being, Narmaya, the sisterly Draph, locked her legs around her beloved captain as he slammed his hefty cock in her slick pussy. Her black combat tunic is pulled open. Making it easy for the captain to slide her passionate red thong out of the way for easy access to her sex.

"Mm! Mphmm!" The small horned woman buried her head into the young captain's chest as she tried to content her loud meals and moans of pure lust. Gran's large cock made a small lump in her belly as it pistoned and thrashed inside her pussy. That is already filled with his cum from their, what was meant to be, a simple training session.

"Ah!" Narmaya suddenly made a sharp cry that was sure to wake someone down the hall from Gran's lips kissing at her neck. However, it was the straw that broke her restraints as she openly bellowed out from Gran trying to fuck her through his door. Even though her mind felt hazy, her face a sweaty almost whore like mess, and filled with nothing but her young lover's cum, she wanted this. For her Christmas wish for Gran, she wanted one thing: as many children as he could give.

The snout swordswoman warped her arms round her captain for a loving kiss as he gave one last rough slam into her muff and came spectacularly. His burly cock head pushing into her womb and spilling its load in her. Adding to other loads of his cum form this morning during a quest, yesterday after dinner at the dining table, and the day before in the hot springs they visited. For the past week, the two have been taking every chance they could get to breed like wild animals. Most of the crew thought the ship was haunted with all the moaning and creaking.

"Haa...haa. Y-your still hard…" Narmaya panted as she felt Gran's stiff cock bounce in her.

But others on the ship knew it was just the captain being a good man and giving her lover want she wants.

"We've got three more hours until we hit the next island." Gran panted into her ear.

"Then that's four hours to ourselves." Narmaya, her ears twitching from Gran's breath tickling them, hummed sweetly. Nuzzling into his chest, as she giggled at the extra hour she added.

Gran smiled as he kicked down his door and closed it with the back of his foot. Their moans at least muffled by the walls of his room.

Although they were late for the quest the next morning since that four hours turned to six.

-OOO-

For once Gran's desk is clean of the mountains around the mountains of paperwork, he normally has during the busy holiday season.

"If-if you keep tightening up like that Narmaya-!"

It is covered by Narmaya as she locked her legs around the young man's waist to let him plow down into her as deep as he could. Shaking the desk as his weighty testicles slapped at the smaller woman's upturned rear. His larger body covering her curvy but smaller one as he plowed down into her. Cum already leaking from her cunt. Making a pool if her lust and Gran's seed under them as a grabbed Gran's hair and locked her tone, plump legs around Gran so his cock could barely even leave her pussy as it battled in and out of her.

"Inside me Gran! Don't let a single drop leave me and cum whenever you want!" Narmaya cooed as she clutched her lover deeper into her body. Wearing nothing but an apron, the young draph's buxom breast are squished against Gran's stomach. Her harden nipples poking into his body with her apron, stained form them making a mess in the kitchen earlier is pulled down to her waist.

With a mighty roar, Gran slammed down hard on his lover. Breaking the desk in the process as Gran's thrust made Narmaya squeal loud enough to shake half the ship as she locked her legs around him in a grip that could crack stone. Bringing her beloved captain down on to her in a kiss as both him and her crash into the ground. However, Gran's cock still pumped its load into the mewling draph. His balls jumping and twitching against the crack of her rear as every jolt of his cock sent more spunk oozing out in his smaller lover who moaned sweetly in his ear and suffered form her tenth load of cum for the day and her twelfth orgasm that day.

Panting, in a haze of love and heat, the two of them nuzzled each other for a while. Enjoying the fruits of their lovemaking as Gran's cock still jerked with life inside Narmaya. Even though they had broken his desk.

"…. I'll replace it. Again." The Captain sighed as he knew the ear full, he would get form Katalina will be as swift and just as her blade.

"Eh heh…" Narmaya gave a nervous giggle as she felt a broken piece of wood poke in her back. Patting Gran on the head as she tried to ease some of his worries.

The two of them tend to forget they are some of the strongest people in the skies that have taken on gods, primals, and armies of monsters by themselves. Which makes one wonder which will be dangerous: the child form them.

"This one was reinforced with mythril too…."

Or the baby-making itself.

-OOO-

With the mission in the city done, the crew made they're way home as night started to fall.

All except Gran and Narmaya of course.

In the middle of an alleyway, not too far from the hustle and bustle of the holiday rush, the busty draph is held by her horns with her legs bent upwards as Gran slammed his prick into her. The brutal position allowed his dick to go even deeper than before as he slammed his lustful lover on his cock.

The dprah's elegant black and purple kimono barely hung on her plush body. The chest wrappings, that have done nothing to hide her bouncy breast, easily in unraveled form Gran's vigorous thrusting. They were meant to take a break today form their twelve days of breeding so they could focus on getting things ready for Christmas and supplying the ship.

"Haaa! Yesh! G-Gran!" But Narmaya may have been taking lessons from Metera and Magisa because the way she flaunted herself around in her loose-fitting black butterfly kimono nearly made Gran take her in front of his whole crew. No matter what she was doing her hips swayed with nothing but an invitation. As usually, she stuck close to him, but only when they were fighting was her chest not on him in some way. And when they were in the midst of combat, her body would flow and move with less of the grace of a sword woman and more like that of a dancer in a brothel.

Sliding her blade across her full chest, twirling her body to show off just a taste of place plush thighs. Dodge attacks with her hips bouncing to a for. All the while keeping a heated, ravenous gaze on Gran. She acted like a wild animal in heat. What broken the young captain was when no one was looking, she kept her eyes on Gran as she gave a long, tender lick of her blade.

The man's dick was hard enough to fight a primal.

"Ahhh~!" So, Gran decided to fuck her like horny succubus she plays herself to be as punishment. Though Narmaya is clearly taking her discipline well as she gripped Gran's hand to urge him to go even harder. Tightening her already contacting pussy in a deathly grip that tried to lock Gran's cock inside of her and never let go. It made it hard for the young captain to move, but he still kept throwing his hips up at a blisteringly fast rate as his climax started to run through him.

"Fuck!" The young man cursed as he rammed his cock as deep as he could into his lustful mate and came like an explosion had gone off. One powerful thrust that nearly knocked Narmaya loose from his grip and sent a tidal wave of spunk up her cunt.

"Ho-hotel…." Narmaya suggested as she felt Gran's hearty prick beat inside her full belly.

"We won't make it…" Gran growled out as he in folded Narmaya, spreading her legs out in the open air, and started humping at her sex again.

The crew wondered why they came back to the ship a day late.

-OOO-

"Haa…. haaa…." Narmaya panted and moaned as she bounced up and down the captain's lap. One hand intertwined with his while Gran's other hand never once left her luxurious rear as it jiggled and shook from her quivering hips that collided with his hips.

The midday sun shined through the captain's room as she circled her hips in Gran's lap. The cloak of her black dress gather around their bodies like a veil. Only giving shadowy glimpses of their union as Narmaya swirled and twisted her hips on Gran's dick. Rocking her body, the swell of her breast covered by a black bikini top jiggled swiftly as her frim, large butt wiggled and smacked form her hips slapping on his.

The day started for Gran when he woke up with Narmaya having her breast around his cock. By now he should be in his office working on the mountain of paperwork that has been piling up. But Narmaya is feeling extra needy today as she hasn't left his cock for the past five hours. Riding him gently since he woke up. His cum oozing out of her muff and in their lap, but even after six climaxes, she kept bouncing herself on Gran's dick. Even though she isn't pregnant, yet, her toned belly has a small lump form both Gran's cock and the amount of sperm in her sex.

"Mm!" A sharp pinch and the young draph came hard and milked the captain for every drop of his essences. She bit her lip as her orgasm ran through her and Gran's cum filled her ravenous pussy again.

"I am not letting you leave the room today captain~…" The sultry draph hummed as she rolled her hips. Coaxing a few more spurts of cum form the eager cock.

Gran smiled as he gave a small squeeze of the draph's plush rear. "I don't think I want to…"

Gran got a heavy scolding for missing out on his paperwork later.

-OOO-

"Gr-ah! Presents-ngh!" Narmaya is reduced to a moaning mess Gran ravished her form behind. In the basement of the ship, where the two were wrapping gifts for everyone, Narmaya was on her knees while the captain dug his hands into her large malleable, ass. Colliding his hips into her with his cock buried in her dibbling pussy for the eighth time that day. Cum from the rump during their morning shower and training together oozed out of the lustful Draph's cunt and onto the few of the decorations on the ground.

Narmaya may have been protesting but her hips still wiggling and pushed back against grans hips. Clutching the large gift, she had wrapped for him and drooling happily over it as Gran rammed his hips into like a mad man.

"Narmaya!" The captain bellowed as he pulled the draph back by her horns for a searing kiss. His cock pumping another load inside her as their lips met in a heated wrestling match. Narmaya's hand gripping his hair as he bred her again. Moaning at the warm sunlight on his tongue and his jizz filling her belly.

Their lips parted, drool connecting their tongues as they looked at each other with pure lust. Until Gran pushed her flat on the ground. Her busty, heavy breast being pushed against the wooden floor as Gran spread her legs and resumes slamming bis cock down into her with enough force to crack the wood. Pining her smaller body between his larger one, the floor, and his cock.

This bout was shorter than the last as Gran came hard once more. Most of his seed spilling out of her already filled pussy and on to the ground. No, that it mattered how much he came as the small swordswoman's belly is rounded out and a little fat form all the cum, he stuffed into her.

"We…should…gifts…." Although she moaned her words Narmaya is desperately like a needy child biting at Gran's lower lip. Her arms over her head to coddling and plead with him for more if his seed.

"Ten more…." Gran said as he started thrusting again. Leaving her panting and glad they had finished gift wrapping two hours ago.

-OOO-

"Merry Christmas!" Vyrn flew through the air with his Santa cap sing with him in glee. The GranCypher a buzz of excitement as the snow flew from the sky on the deck of the ship. All the crew members are dressed in festive red and white for the holiday. Exchanging gifts to one another with cheery smiles and happy greetings.

"Where's Gran?" Katalina asked. Her fake Santa mustache twitching on her face as she handed Lyria one of her homemade cookies. That the young blue-haired girl swiftly threw the deadly sweet overboard.

"The captain is normally the first one up." Rosetta, in her lovely dress, wondered where the cheery captain is.

Vyrn didn't look anyone in the eye as he chuckled. "Ah ha ha…him and Narmaya are um…getting ready for the….er…kids…"

Vyrn did his best not to show the blush on his face as he turned away from his friends. After knowing Gran for so long he knows exactly what, or who his friend as been doing for the past week.

'Can you try and keep it in your pants pal…' Vyrn thought as he could hear the creaking of Gran's bed in the back of his head.

-OOO-

"Ugh…." Gran's low moan of pain was muffed with his face fully in Narmaya's lap as she gently rubbed his head.

"There there…. ~" The draph smiled as she patted his head. Back in her holiday dress, the sweet draph gently eased the young man's feverish head.

"Sorry…" The two lovers were meant to spend time with the crew for a few hours, open gifts, and then go to the hot springs for three days for one last mad sexual rump while Narmaya is ovulating. However, the young captain had overdid their lovemaking and now he can barely feel his legs.

Gran's dick is fine oddly enough. The monster is still vibrating with life in his pants as he laid face first in Narmaya's squish soft thighs. But the rest of his body is too weary to move. Going at it for nearly twelve days straight is hard even for the man that beat the Eternals.

"It quite alright." The kind draph said as she played with Gran's hair.

"Besides." Narmaya gave the most motherly smile as she rested her hand on her belly. Feeling the smallest warmth form it. "I love the gifts you gave me Gran."

Leaning down she placed a kiss on the tired man's cheek. "Merry Christmas. Darling~."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7-Santa Gran & his little helper

**The captain's dick belongs to the whole crew**

**Ch. 7**

**Satna Gran and his two helpers**

**Summary: Done with all their gift-giving for the night, Gran, Arulumaya, and Magisa fly back to the ship in Santa's sleigh. Though not without dirtying it up a little first.**

**Tags: Shortstack, threesome, vanilla, size difference, belly bulge, cum inflation, MILF**

* * *

Satna Gran and his two helpers

Flying a sleigh isn't exactly easy. Granted, thanks to Santa Claus's magic, Gran didn't have to do much since it mostly flew itself.

"G-Girls. Y-You making this very har-Ngh!?"

Though it is the two future seeing partners of his, Arulumaya and Magisa, licking at his dick made it difficult for the young captain to keep the sleigh straight.

The busty which smiled as she squeezed her massive bust around his shaft. The bulgy prick defiantly sticking out from the top of her valley. Giving her, and the smaller, yet just as curvy woman a chance to lick and suck at the twitching pole. Just before she dived down and tended to his sack giving it more bright red lip sick marks as she kissed as the bouncing orbs. Sucking on in her mouth while the witch above her lavished pump the long veiny cock in between her bosom.

The meaty, girthy member has little more than half of its self-sticking out of her even her impressive cleavage. Covered in red lisp stick form both woman's lips covering it in kisses. It's long pulsating veins throbbed and hummed between the mage's pillow chest. Sending shivers down her spine as she twisting and rubbed her breasts around the cock. All the while, Arulumaya didn't' have to bend over much to lick and tease the jumping ball sack of her captain. Covering it in wet, red kisses. Sucking on the cum sacks with loud smacks of her lips before going up to Magisa at the head and lick the other side of Gran's prick.

Gran on the other hands was having a hard time stirring the sleigh. He was glad the reindeer knew where they were going because he knew he would steer them right into an island with his two 'helpers' helping him with his erection. The wicked busty witch slurped don his head while the diminutive curvy seer nibbled at the throbbing vein that railed up his mighty cock. Their red-painted lips left so many marks on his prick it almost seemed to glow like the red nose on one of Santa's reindeer. Both women giggled and purred as they covered their beloved captain's cock with long drawn out licks of their tongue and popping the head of the cock in and out of their mouths.

Both mystics are wearing their most festive attire. Arulumaya's large rounded tush is barely contained in the black tights under her red and white holiday tunic that is pulled down to show her budding chest to the cool winter air. Her nipples are hard as they quivered just like her aching pussy that dripping through her clothes on the sleigh. Magisa's dress isn't that different from her normal black sleeveless and side less dress. Her red and white coat, large red hat with antlers on them, her with the bottom of her dress having a white underskirt with blue ribbons made her look as festive as she doses seductive. The top of her black dress is pushed aside so her bear breast, warm form either her magic or their fluffiness, are out in the cold with her own nipples cutting through the air form how hard they are.

"I really don't think Santa is going to like this!" Gran groaned as both Arulumaya and Magisa licked his shaft. Torturing the young man with their warm mouths heating up his rampaging cock as it leaked more of his pre-cum on their lips.

"We're just opening our gift a little earlier." Magisa teased as she rubbed her bare bosom around the young captain's cock. Tickling her own nipples together as she rubbed her chest around the cock. Pumping them up above the shaft and quaking bring them back down in a mix of quick and steady motions that made it hard for Gran to keep a rhythm with her.

"We've been good girls all year." The harvin purred. Trailing loving kisses up Gran's prick until she reached the head where she happily sucked leaking head for a moment before popping it out of her mouth. "Don't we deserve some reward captain~?"

"Could it be when I am not flying the sleigh?" Gran demanded as hard suck form the Arulumaya made him lurch forward and nearly send them all into a nosedive towards the bottom of the skies.

The two women did their best to taunt and tease their beloved captain. While the busty mage warped her warm it's around the young man's raging member, Arulumaya easily swallowed half of Gran's cock in one fell swoop. A large bulge in her neck form as the young man's dick is gulped down by the tiny seer without a single gag escaping her lips. All the while the milky, fluffy soft feeling her the mage's tit's nearly made him pop right then and there.

"Now now captain." Magisa purred as she released Gran's cock form it's pillowy hell just as the tiny seer got her fill with the young man's cock in her throat. "We wouldn't want our gift to go to waste spraying it in the air like that."

Arulu licked her lips as she climbed up and straddled the captain's waist. Getting in between his arms as he steered the sleigh and tearing a hole in her tights. Her sex, a pretty pink puffy pussy with a thick curly patch of hair about it, gasp and sung in the cool air. Fog coming off of it from the heat of her arousal mixing with the brisk holiday season. His large cock twitching against her stomach as the throbbing picker nearly rested in a flat plane between her small bust.

"Oh…." The tiny woman moaned on her way down Gran's cock. Her belly distending more and more as her pussy took the captain's whole length. Her large fat rear squishing itself in the captain's lap as his whole cock fit inside her small, plump body. It twitching in her full pussy as it kissed her womb. Making her sigh in delight at being so filled.

Arulumaya slowly started to rock wide hips in the captain's lap. Her tiny cunt choking his tight like in warm wet vice grip as she started to speed up. Bouncing her small body in the young man's lap with succulent moans form her lips and utter desire in her eyes. Steadying herself in Gran's shaking knees the lusty seer swiftly rotated and twisted her hips.

Gran could only grit his teeth and nearly snap the reins in half as he tried to keep the sleigh straight. Not shocked by Arulu's tightness. Being a Harvin, her height only goes just past his knees. But her age showed her experience as she worked his dick to its limit. Even she pulled up on his shaft he hissed and loosened on the reins. Yet when she slammed down, he would tighten up and pull them back. When she twisted her hips left, he would pull left. When she swirled her wide jiggling rear right, he would pull right.

The tiny woman is driving him and the sleigh with her pussy alone. It would be an impressive feat if Gran didn't feel like his dick is in a permanent state of heaven form her cunt. Arulumaya enjoyed the stressful look on her lover's face and the feeling of his cock rocketing in her. Making her go faster as her hefty firm butt started to shake and wobble in her tights.

"Arulu-Mmph!?" The captain's warning growl was silenced as Magisa took his lips. The older woman drowning his mouth with her own her breast pushing up against his body. Her tongue wrestling with his as she moaned into his lips. The sleigh rocked and shook more form just Arulumaya rigorously fucking herself on Gran's cock, but the captain surely losing control of it. He could only take so much form Magisa's hungry yet sweet kiss, to Arulumaya's tight pussy practically devouring him. The young man who has beaten the legendary Eternals cracked.

"Fuck!" Gran cursed as he suddenly shoved the witch off of him and threw her the handles to the sleigh.

"Magisa! The reins!" Gran commanded as she grabbed the petite seer's glorious ass. Cupping it, giving it a hard squeeze and a sequel of delight from Arulumaya, Gran picked her up and pinned her back to the bottom of the sleigh. All of Gran's reasoning left him as he slammed his cock deep into Arulu. Making the sleigh rock even more and crash his dick down into her.

"Ohh yesh~~! R-right there Gran!" The bottom-heavy seer locked her plump tiny legs around the captain as he pressed her back into the floor of the sleigh. His larger body covering her own plowed into her like a ravenous beast rutting into its mate. His balls slapping at the crack of her rear like a whip as he slammed down hard enough in her to make a slight dent in the magical wood of the sleigh floor.

"Ara~. You're making it quite hard to steer Captain~." Magisa giggled as the guided the sleigh. Letting the two of them go at it as she tried to redirect the sleigh. Which is more difficult then it seemed with her lust cascading down her legs.

"Mmm…don't take too long now…" The witch purred as she rubbed her hips together in anticipation. Gran's and Arulu's moan echoing through the skies while the sound of the young captain's meaty cock slapping into the tiny woman's cunt sent shivers through her back. If anyone is currently up at this time of night, they would not hear the jolly laugh of Santa Claus, but the slutty moaning of a harvin and her muff being pounded relentlessly.

"Ahhh~! C-Captain!" Arulumaya moaned wildly as she wrapped her tiny arms around Gran who's thundering hips shook the sleigh while sending his tiny lover into a blinding orgasm. Her legs stiffening as her waist bucked into Gran's. Her pussy showering them both she came with a scream and her nails digging into the young man's back.

The tightening of her sex launched Gran into his own orgasm as his cock fired off its building climax. A thick, heavy discharge slammed into Arulumaya's gut. Sending her into an eye-rolling release while Gran pumped his seed in her with hard, heavy slams. Cum gushing from the sides of Arulumaya's small pussy as her belly doubled in size from the sheer amount of jizz being stuffed inside her.

Hearing Arulumaya's moans die down Magisa turned her head, "Finished alre-DY!?"

Only for Gran to push his cock deep into her sex.

"Ah-ah G-Gran….I-I can't- ah! The sleigh!" Magisa moaned as she was pushed over the hood of the sleigh. Her breast, nipples stiffed form the cold and her lust, squished against the wood if the magical vehicle. The cock inside her gave not a moment to compose herself as Gran immediately started thrusting away at the mage as she desperately tried to keep the sleigh on track.

"Not so fun on the other side is it?" Gran teased as he gave a playful slap of her rear. The mage peeked over her shoulder to ser her harvin partner in crime laid out with legs spread and happily moaning. Twitching through her post-orgasmic bless as viscous cum oozed out her gaping slit as her belly had grown from all the cum inside her. The idea of her getting the same treatment made her pussy tighten up in excitement.

"Oh, captain! Your so mean!" Magisa pouted but tired her best to drive the sleigh and back her taunt round butt into the captain's wild bucking hips none the less. A nearly impossible task as Gran kept pounding away at the most tender part if her pussy. Still, Magisa took her 'punishment' with pride as Gran groped and smacked her rear as while the Sleigh tumbled about in the air.

Arulumaya, awake form her sexual stupor, stood up under the young man's raging hips, went back to licking his swinging sack. Sucking and nursing the bulging testicles with her lips as they swung around and swayed under the captain's raging hips. With her fingers rubbing the sensitive lisp of her cum dribbling pussy, she purred as she felt the cum in his ball start to gather on her tongue as they got ready to burst from his cock.

"I am cumming!" The buxom mage bellowed as she came with just as much force as the seer below them. Her pussy clamped up and convulsed so hard around Gran's prick that it made him hilt his thrusting as it was too tight for him to even move. Choking it as it milked his cock for his cum which he gladly gave.

"Shit!" The combination of Magisa's suffocating pussy and Arulu's deft tongue snapped Gran's resistance as his cock rocketed his heavy load inside the mewling mage. A thick burst of jizz slammed home int the mage's womb. His colliding with her at every pump of cum with the tiny seer sucking on his jumping sack. Coaxing more cum to flow into the needy woman and prolong her powerful climax.

"Mmm…." With her hands still toying with her cum filled cunt, Arulumaya moaned at the feeling of Gran's seed flowing through his ball on her tongue. The one ball she has in her mouth twitching and jerking in her cheek as she sucked on it. Popping it out, she switches to the other bouncing ball. Doing her best to get a push as much spunk into the mewling mage as possible as Gran groaned and jerk from his cock giving a seemingly endless gush of cum.

"Phew…." As soon as Gran pulled his cock out and back sat down, Arulumaya swiftly took it in her small mouth. Easily deep throating the cock like before and making the young man growl with lust. The once soft member revitalized itself in the tiny seer's throat. Her neck suddenly bulging out as the shaft grew to its full girth and then some.

"Pah! Such a livley beast isn't it?" Arulu purred. Taking the mighty cock in her hand, leaning it to the side so Her small lips sucking on a throbbing vein. Gran's hand gently tangling itself in her long raven hair as she kissed up and down the energetic prick.

"Ah the youth have it so easy…." Magisa demanded listlessly as she joined Arulumaya in kissing and lavishing the dick with her tongue. Her own hand taking another side to lightly stroke the cock in time with her partner. The sleigh hovering in the middle of the skies and in the light of the full moon.

"We are going to be so-ngh- late." Gran groaned as he patted Magisa's head too. Rubbing both his lovers in affection as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"It'll be alright." Arulu said as sucked on the head of the dick. Her stomach slightly deflated as Gran's cum leaked onto the bed of the sleigh.

"As long as we clean up afterwards. Fu~Fu~. " The mage gave a long tender lick up the captain's length. Her pussy still full and leaking his cum as the sleigh drifted into the night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
